Back to Square One
by The First Sight
Summary: Sequel to I'm a WHAT?. Congrats, Daisuke. You've been a father for fourteen years, now, and you forgot to tell me...
1. Chapter 1

They're back! This is a sequel to my last story, _I'm a WHAT?_ and hopefully this one work out just as well. It is untitled as of yet, but I'll think of something sooner or later.

**Disclaimer:** D.N.Angel and all its characters, etc., in no way, shape, or form belong to me; but to Yukiru Sugisaki, who I have deemed a total genius.

**Non-Disclaimer:** All my characters and settings belong to me. If you never saw them in D.N.Angel, they were never originally there, and therefore are mine. (This includes Suna Akimoto, the Chiisai tea shop, Daichi Niwa, Mitsukai, Takumi and Tomomi Hikari, etc. I don't feel like going through the entire list, and I bet you all are intelligent enough to know who's who anyway.)

Same writing style applies.

. . . . . . . . . . .

...Part 1: Dark...

It had always been the same concept. The same process. Congrats, Daisuke. You've been a father for fourteen years, now, and you forgot to tell me.

"Daaaaaddddd!"

They were _still_ living in that house?

"My body's changing!" That phrase seemed vaguely familiar... again.

And Emiko was still around to explain it all to her grandson. I shuddered – Emiko Niwa was an old woman, now. I hated to see my sort-of-family get old.

"I'm _Dark_!?"

_No, _I'm_ Dark – get with the program, kid._

_Uhm... My name is Daichi..._

"You know, you're father used to be Dark, too, once," Emiko said cheerily.

You know... this whole deal was getting kinda old. From what I could see from the reflection in the window, I'd give Daichi about a year at the _very_ most – he was a handsome kid. I had yet to meet the mother.

"Seriously?"

Daisuke nodded. He'd grown up well, too, as far as that goes. His hair still looked like a mess, but his shoulders had filled out and he'd obviously gotten taller, although I wasn't sure if he was _much_ taller than me – I wasn't really close enough to tell. "It's really weird, seeing him face-to-face – almost."

Daisuke knew, of course, that I wasn't fully in control yet, but I figured that time would come soon enough. Some artwork or other was just _bound _to go haywire now that I was back.

"Ack!"

Ah, yes – Geez, Daisuke was committed. I decided that it was my turn to talk – the kid _was_ in my form, after all.

_Hey! What the heck!?_

Yep. Definitely hers. I thought I had recognized something about his eyes. "Riku – long time no see!" I felt my lips pull easily into that smirk that seemed to be somewhat of a signature for me. "Hey, Daisuke."

She only groaned. I bet she would've yelled at me, but she knew her kid was still in here somewhere. Poor Riku – I almost pitied her for hating me so much. What'd I ever do to her anyway?

"So how's Risa these days?"

This time Riku was the one smirking. "Happily married and traveling through Europe."

I blinked, the smirk wiped clean off my face – I had lost _another_ Sacred Maiden. And speaking of Sacred Maidens... "What about Suna?"

"She's still taking care of that little tea shop of hers."

I thought about that for a while. "Is _she_ married, too?" Suna was Krad's Sacred Maiden, and since he had a body of his own – the bastard – he wouldn't have had to disappear like I did. So were the two of them still together, or had he left her somewhere along the way? I had to admit, I might've – I mean, the girl creeped me out, but even if it were Risa – or Rika, if I had known such a thing as having my own body _could_ have been possible – I think I would've left – just so I wouldn't have to see her get old without me...

"Yes, Dark; she's married, too." Riku rolled her eyes at me. I could almost hear her think, _'Pervert_._'_

That was predictable enough. They usually did find a way to move on. "To who?" I wondered.

"Suna married _Krad_, Dark," Daisuke told me.

Wait... _What_? "Are you _kidding_ me!?"

He ignored my outburst. "Krad proposed to her shortly after you disappeared – he regretted not doing it sooner –" Daisuke laughed. "– He thought about making you best-man."

"Yeah," Riku added sourly. "And years later, he left – without a trace – right after..." I had stopped listening to them by then.

_Dark? Who's this Krad guy they keep talking about?_ Daichi asked me.

_Just someone we used to know, is all._ I knew it. Krad had left. "And she still thinks she's _married_ to him?"

"Well, she is."

"But she can't possibly think she'll ever see him again!" I protested. "She should _move on_ with her life!"

_Can I have my body back?_ Great timing, Daichi – seriously. I relinquished my form to a much shorter, thinner one, although this kid was slightly taller than Daisuke had been, a little broader through the shoulders, too. He probably could have passed for fifteen if I didn't know any better. He had Riku's eyes, and her straight, brownish hair – but there was definitely an undertone of red in it from Daisuke. Actually, he kind of reminded me of _Daiki_.

_Thanks, Dark._

_Yeah, whatever_. Wow – was I suddenly one for first impressions.

"Dark isn't feeling so great," Daichi told them.

Thanks. I really needed my uncharacteristic mood-swing announced to the world.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine," Emiko reassured him, though I could see the worry in both her and Daisuke's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

...Part 2: Dark...

As it turns out, Daichi Niwa sat in the same seat as Daisuke had, years ago. They say consistency is good, I guess.

_Hey Dai – chi. _Woops. I had almost called him Daisuke.

_Yeah?_

_Are there still any Hikari in this school?_

Daichi nodded. I'll bet he looked like a dork if anyone actually noticed. _Mm-hmm. There are three._

_Three!? _I echoed. Geez, Satoshi – way to get the Hikari back on its feet.

_There are the twins, Takumi and Tomomi, and then their cousin, Mitsukai_, Daichi explained.

Cousins? That couldn't be right – Satoshi didn't have any siblings, therefore his kids couldn't have cousins with the same last name as them. How the heck had they pulled that off?

On a different note, it was interesting that Satoshi had gotten rid of his adopted Hiwatari name.

_Are any of them in this class?_ I wondered.

_Why are you so interested?_ he asked me, without giving me an answer.

_Long story, and I'm not about to tell it to you right now,_ I said.

_Will you tell me later, then?_

_I'm sure_ somebody _will._

_Fine._ Daichi turned his gaze forward-right and I saw a boy with straight, pale-blue hair that touched his shoulder-blades, tied together loosely at his neck. _That's Takumi._ He looked like a longer-haired version of how I remembered Satoshi – except maybe a bit healthier.

Next, I followed Daichi's eyes back to our row. On the opposite side of the room sat the younger twin, who he introduced to me as Tomomi, but despite the wavy bluish hair and cerulean eyes, I almost thought I was staring at Risa again.

But that would mean... _Satoshi married Risa!?_ I exploded. This was just too much. Too. Much.

Daichi ignored my outburst. Carefully turning around to see the back row, he turned my attention toward another boy, who was staring up at the ceiling, looking deep-in-thought and irritated.

I had lied before. I could totally handle the Satoshi-and-Risa Hikari twins.

But this kid...


	3. Chapter 3

...Part 3: Tomomi Hikari...

The bell finally rang and I got up from my seat gladly, trying to find my brother through the crowd of talking, pushy students who tried to cram out of the classroom door all at once.

I found my cousin first, though. He was kind of a dreary person, despite the cheery atmosphere he lived in. "Hi, Mitsukai," I greeted him.

"Hello, Tomomi," he responded.

I shivered a little – even his voice sounded cold. "So, what's up?" I asked, trying to be friendly despite his intimidating presence.

"Not much," he said smoothly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going home now."

"Okay... well, I'll see you tomorrow, then!" I called after him. He simply raised his hand over his shoulder as if to wave, without even looking back for a second.

"Are you ready to go, Tomomi?" Takumi stepped up beside me with his books under his arm. I watched his eyes follow Mitsukai down the hall for a moment.

"You don't trust him, do you?"

He shook his head. "There's just something about him..."

"That makes you nervous?" I finished for him.

"Yes. I don't trust him."

I shook my head and stuffed the last of my papers into my book-bag. "He's just sour because no one will tell him about his father, that's all."

Mitsukai's father had left them before he was born for some reason – maybe even for no reason – and no one will talk about him; not to us, not to Mitsukai, not to anyone. We still didn't even know what his name was.

Takumi looked down at me doubtfully. "Maybe there's a reason for that," he suggested. "Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

...Part 4: Mitsukai Hikari...

When I got home, my mother was busy talking with a customer, so I headed upstairs without a hello, passing those god-awful white feathers that had been hanging on the rail all my life. My erratic mother had claimed several times that they had been my father's, and that he was part of the reason my name was Mitsukai – _Angel_. Ugh.

And that was the _only_ thing I'd ever heard about my father.

My book-bag hit the floor of my room with a thump too quiet for my mood. I kicked it under my desk and headed to the bathroom to scrub the gel out of my hair. I glared into the mirror just like I did every day – it was a wonder I hadn't broken it yet – I looked almost nothing like my mother. Sure, she could be seen in my face here and there, but for the most part my face was foreign to me. My hair and eyes were both gold, as opposed to my mother's sunset-colored features. I splashed my face with water, perhaps in a pathetic attempt to wash it away.

I trudged a little too gracefully out of the bathroom, shaking the water carelessly out of my hair as I went. I changed out of my school uniform into some more comfortable clothes and headed back downstairs to see what I could muster up for supper.

I ended up making rice. Just plain old rice. I didn't even bother putting anything on it. My mother was still working, but she came back into the kitchen just as I was leaving it.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your day?" she asked cheerily as she pulled some rolls out of the oven and moved her screaming tea off of the stove.

I shrugged. "It was a day."

"Nothing exciting?"

"No."

She turned away from her tasks to look at me. I felt like her topaz eyes – the ones I only wish I had inherited, they were so beautiful – were staring straight through me into my soul. "Why the sour tone always? Every day you come home, Mitsukai, you sound so betrayed!"

I carefully set my bowl of rice on the counter next to me to make sure I wouldn't hurl it across the room at her – or just in general. "Maybe I _have_ been betrayed!" I yelled suddenly. "Why is it you never talk about my father!?"

"Not this again, Mitsukai..."

"Stop _avoiding_ it! I have a _right_ to know about him! For all I know, he could have broken into our house and screwed you off in the middle of the night! Maybe he _drugged_ you! That's why you keep having these _delusions_ of _angels_! You're _crazy_!"

My eyes widened in horror at the look on my mother's face and all my rage subsided in an instant, knocking the breath out of me as it left. I took a pace back, unable to believe what I had just done.

Her pretty sunset eyes were filled with a look that tore my heart to pieces and then some. Tears rolled down her heart-shaped face and she stood, speechlessly staring at me – Me, the one who resembled the man she called her 'angel'; Me, the one who had just accused said man of drugging and raping her.

"Mom... I..."

She pointed her finger at me – her hands were shaking. I knew what was coming next. "Go upstairs! Now!" she yelled. Her yell was the most vicious sound I had ever known. But what was worse, was when her voice calmed into a smooth threat afterwards. "And I _never_ want to hear such accusations from you _ever_ again. _Understood_? I'll be up to talk to you later." She took a deep breath and her voice returned somewhat normal if not lifelessly _flat_. "Don't forget your rice, honey."

I shuddered. I was definitely not hungry anymore, but I took it anyway. When I got to my room I closed the door and leaned my back against it, sliding to the floor slowly. I'd forgotten a spoon, so I ate my rice absently with my fingers. I felt betrayed by my father, but that didn't mean I had to take it out on my mother – it wasn't her fault he left us before I was born. I would have to try to make it up to her later.


	5. Chapter 5

...Part 5: Suna Akimoto...

I was still in shock when I locked the doors and flipped the sign around to the side that said 'CLOSED'. I turned around and I saw the seven of my eleven white feathers tied to the staircase. A sob escaped my throat, jerking my shoulders unexpectedly.

I sat down on a step, leaning my forehead against the rail as tears streaked silently down my face. I could remember clearly the day I had picked them up – how I had laughed when Dark had gotten knocked in the face, and the short conversation we'd had. I touched my finger to my lips and remembered the taste of Krad's blood from one of the feathers.

Krad. I miss you so much.

_The stars reminded me of icy snowflakes hanging in the air as I continued down the sidewalk, going faster and faster until I broke into a run._

_And then something fell. I stopped abruptly, watching as a white feather floated to the ground at my feet. When I looked up at the sky, I saw them – two angels; a dark one and a light one, fighting against each other as they flew through the air._

_My feet picked up their rhythm again as I chased after them, mesmerized. My eyes would always lock onto the light one, first. He contrasted against the darkness – the darkness _everywhere_ – whereas the other almost blended into it. The contrast that could one day save my sanity – my warrior angel._

My sobs got heavier, weighing down my chest as I clutched the post I was leaning against. "Krad..." I wasn't ever this emotional as a child – at least, not that I could recall.

_His hands pressed against the back of the couch on either side of my head, and he leaned in closer to my face. He stopped, and my eyed narrowed – out of what feeling, I don't recall. Suddenly, his fingers dug into the cushion fiercely, and his lips pressed against mine with a surprising gentleness, compared to the tension in his body._

And what my own son had accused him of...

"Mom...?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I choked. "You have school tomorrow."

I heard his careful footsteps on the stairs as he came down to sit with me. "Mom... I'm sorry... about earlier. I didn't know what I was saying – it just sort of... came out." He waited for some answer – any answer from the look in his eyes. He'd even inherited his father's adoration for me. How sweet. How sickly sweet.

"His name was Krad," I said quietly.

His shoulders drooped exasperatedly. "Now was that so hard?" he asked.

I laughed, and after a while he laughed with me. "No, I guess it wasn't. But the rest of his story is a bit complicated, alright?"

Mitsukai nodded, but that look of betrayal was creeping back into his eyes.

"Go to bed, Mitsukai. I'm sure things will brighten up once you get some sleep." I tousled his hair.

"Okay." He wrapped his arms around me and I was reminded of Krad again. They were so alike... "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too." I really do. I always will. "Good night."

I took one last long look at the feathers before following him upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

...Part 6: Daichi Niwa...

I finished the letter, taking a deep breath as I wrote her name on the envelope.

_Well that took you long enough_, Dark chided in my head. _Who's it for, Daichi?_

_It's for... uhm... Tomomi..._ I managed to get out, bracing myself for the outburst that I was sure to encounter any second.

Instead of what I was expecting, Dark started laughing hysterically. _Are you serious!? You're in _love _with your _cousin_? Daichi, puh-leeze!_

My face was turning beet-red, I could feel it. _Shut up, Dark._

I approached Tomomi Hikari before school, after the school's orchestra auditions – which was a fairly new program, from what I understood. She played the cello. Beautifully.

"Uhm... Tomomi?"

"Oh, hey Daichi. What're you doing here so early?" She was so cute...

"I came to watch you audition."

"Well, that was sweet of you! So what's really up?" Damn her perceptiveness...

"Here," I handed her the love letter I had written for her. "You don't have to read it now, of course..."

"Daichi, this is a love letter." Obviously.

"I know that."

Tomomi sighed, blowing a few strands of wavy blue hair out of her face. "Don't you find this awkward at all? We are cousins." She opened the envelope anyway and began reading. I watched a faint blush spread across her cheeks. Then she looked up at me again, and handed back the letter. "This is really sweet, Daichi, and I love you, too; just... not in that way. You're my family." She put her hand on my shoulder. "Alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"But really, Daichi – I'm flattered," Tomomi said smiling. I loved that smile.

I watched her walk away down the hall until I couldn't see her anymore. _That went well_, I thought sarcastically.

_Don't worry, Daichi – It _always_ works out that way._

I rolled my eyes. _Thanks, Dark._


	7. Chapter 7

...Part 7: Dark...

_**Tonight at midnight, I will steal the Musician's Cello.**_

_**Dark**_

Well, doesn't that sound original. "So where exactly is this thing?" I asked, taking the card from Emiko.

She smiled. "It's at the Hikari mansion, of course!" Her eyes told me this was extremely funny, though I didn't see how or why.

"And where exactly is that?" Last time I was around, Satoshi had an apartment, not a mansion.

"It's the old Harada mansion, Dark," Emiko trilled. "You know exactly where it is!"

Oh yeah... Satoshi and Risa... I rolled my eyes despairingly. And then another realization hit me. _Hey, Daichi – y' know what? I think we're going to steal your little cousin's cello._ We'd seen her audition with it just that morning.

_What!?_

_You heard me. Tomomi's cello is the Musician's Cello – I don't know why I hadn't realized it earlier. _I seem to recall having to deal with a violin before, too... I briefly wondered if there would be a viola or a bass involved sometime, too.

_I don't want to steal from Tomomi!_

_Too bad, kid. Better safe than sorry, the way these Hikari artworks turn out._

_But Tomomi makes her own instruments! Even if these things are magical in some way, don't you think Tomomi Hikari would be safe around them?_

Wait a second. _Satoshi actually _lets_ her create stuff like that?_

Somehow, Daichi managed to glare at me. _I don't see why not. Dark, do we _have _to steal it?_

_YES!_

_But – _

_No buts!_

_What if – _

_Daichi!_

_Fine..._

I sighed theatrically. "Midnight, huh?" Finally, I would get to steal something again.I could hear the news already...


	8. Chapter 8

...Part 8: Tomomi Hikari...

/"Phantom Thief Dark has returned! He's after a piece..."/ I scowled at the lady on the television as she rambled on enthusiastically. Dark was not going to get away with _my_ cello – the first _successful_ cello I had made!

I was glad Mother wasn't here to see this. I didn't want to see the outcome of having to choose between Dark and her family. I had practically _memorized_ her stories about the thief.

The phone rang. Five and a half rings, and then it stopped. Of course no one was going to answer it – my cello was about to get stolen from me – with advanced warning no less! I pressed the scroll of it against my neck protectively. Did he _really_ _think_ he could get away with this? Honestly.

Fuming at the thought, I picked up my bow and began to play.

"You know, if you don't want me to find it, you really ought _not_ to be playing it right now," an unfamiliar voice pointed out to me.

"I'll take that into consideration," I said. I looked up from my stress-revealing tune without stopping it. What I saw was a tall man, about seventeen, with unruly purple hair of varying lengths and deep violet eyes that held ungratified humor. There was no doubt; this beautiful black-winged figured_ had_ to be Dark. "Now fly away. I plan on keeping my cello, thank you very much."

"I don't plan on leaving without it," Dark argued. "So finish your little song, there, and I'll be off."

"If you take my Rosi," I warned, carelessly using the pet-name I had for my instrument, "I will hunt you down and steal it back." My fingers found a lower octave and began to adapt to a more satisfactory drone.

"I don't think you'll be able to find me, sweetheart, but you can sure try."

Did he just call me what I thought he did? Irritated staccatos began to slide into the rhythm before I forced my bowing hand to relax into the rather creepy lullaby-like rhythm I'd had going before.

I heard someone come into the room behind me, and Dark looked up from his perch on the arm of the couch.

"Satoshi... long time no see," he greeted my father somewhat sarcastically.

"She may not be able to find you, Dark, but I can." I grinned and my cello trilled higher notes in a quick scale and stayed in a jumpy tune that claimed an in-your-face laugh. Consequently, I laughed at it.

Dark shot me a look and I smiled sweetly at him. "My cello's doing you no harm, Dark – and I doubt you know how to play, so move on to your next piece."

The Phantom Thief stepped backward onto the balcony. He shrugged. "If you insist," he laughed, and jumped off the edge backward.

It seemed too easy.


	9. Chapter 9

...Part 9: Dark...

_One more hour left to wait, Daichi._

_What? – But it's already _been_ midnight! You didn't get the cello. Take Tomomi's advice and move on... please?_

I laughed. _Aren't you forgetting something?_

_What?_

_Daylight Savings time is ending – people will be turning their clocks back an hour tonight, or in the morning, so we have another shot at getting that cello. It's brilliant!_

(((POV Tomomi Hikari: I decided finally that Dark probably wasn't coming back tonight, so I carefully put Rosi back in my case along with my bow and stood it up in the corner of my room, where I always kept it. I could hear my brother still up playing his viola when I crawled under the covers of my bed, and the practiced sound lulled me quickly to sleep.)))

I waited outside her window until I knew for sure both her twin and Satoshi were asleep, too. I crept silently into her room, knowing her alarm clock told her it was 1:00AM. But Daichi's watch, which was still conveniently strapped around my wrist – it said I was right on time.

I found the cello easily – who _wouldn't_ notice the large instrument case standing against the wall? – and after taking what I wanted from said case, maneuvered out of the house with minimal difficulties, smirking to myself as With carried me home in the form of my black wings. Tomomi would be in for a surprise the next time she wanted to practice.

"I'm home!" I called as I walked through the door carrying my prize of the night.

"Good job, Dark," Daisuke said as he took the cello and its bow from me.

"Yeah." Was Riku actually agreeing? "Now give Daichi his body back." I thought that was it.

"You know what? I don't feel like it right now," I told them all. "And you can't threaten me with pictures, either – I'm done with the whole falling-in-love crap. It's a waste of energy and sanity."

They all just stared at me with wide eyes. Speechless. Even Daichi was speechless – He must've heard stories about me from Daisuke and Riku.

The tension in the small living-room was beginning to make me uncomfortable. "Well if you're all just going to stand there like idiots, then I'm going flying – I need some fresh air. Come on, With!"

As I took off, they all snapped out of their trances and ran after me, stopping when they got outside.

"DARK!!"


	10. Chapter 10

...Part 10: Daichi Niwa...

_Dark! Stop it! Turn around! I want to go home!_ I shouted at him vainly.

_I don't want to_, he replied simply.

_Dark –!_

_Shut _up_ Daichi!_

I was stunned. From what I'd heard from my parents, Dark had never been like this. He wasn't controlling – he didn't blatantly _refuse _to switch places once a steal was over. _What is_ wrong_ with you?_

He didn't answer.

"DARK!" Tomomi ran out onto the balcony as we passed the mansion, gripping the rail in fury. Apparently, she'd woken up and discovered the trick. "Get back here, thief!"

I'm sorry, Tomomi. There's nothing I can do about this.

"You could've at least kept it in its case!" she shouted poutily, knowing it was no use as Dark flew on, deaf to her. Her wavy hair drifted to the side in the breeze, and the stars made her hair look silvery. She looked a lot like what I pictured a sad ghost would look like.

Dark and With flew on. I hung back to see where we were going – I figured that if I tried to stop him again, Dark would probably just get more irritated with me.

We came up to a small two-story building. I recognized it as the Chiisai tea shop Mitsukai's mother owned. _Dark, why are we here?_

_Because I _felt_ like coming here. _I backed off again.

Dark walked up to the building to peer through the glass doors at the empty, dimly lit room. The fireplace was the only source of light in the place – it was closed.

_It's – _

_I know. But I'm sure Suna isn't asleep yet – she was always one for late nights._

_Why are you looking for Mitsukai's mother?_ I wondered.

_I don't know. Now stop asking me questions, alright?_

I nodded – well, sort of.

Dark began to knock on the doorframe.


	11. Chapter 11

...Part 11: Mitsukai Hikari...

I woke to the sound of a constant knocking coming from the main doors downstairs. When I looked at my clock it was about 2:00AM. Now who in their right mind would knock on the tea shop's doors at two in the damn morning!?

It didn't stop. Rolling my eyes I got out of bed and put on the first pair of jeans I found – consequently, they were the ones with a gaping hole in one knee – and went to see what was going on.

I opened the door without looking through it first to see who it was. And when I looked up, there stood a tall guy who looked to be about seventeen. He had purple hair, violet eyes, and...

I slammed the door shut again and turned around, blinking several times to clear my vision. I heard laughter on the other side of the door – which probably would've pissed me off if I wasn't so shocked.

Alright Mom, I believe your 'angel' claims now.

The guy on the other side of the door, laughing at me, had inky black _wings_.

Taking a deep breath, I spun around again and opened the door. "So what do _you_ want?" I was almost surprised at the sharpness of my voice. I kept thinking about my unknown, MIA father.

I wracked my brain for the name of this guy. My mother would have told me, but I couldn't remember...

Dark. His name was Dark – that was simple enough. You could describe him in the one word that made up his name.

"Can I speak to your mother?" Dark asked me.

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's sleeping – If you hadn't realized, it's two in the morning." I assumed that would be obvious.

"Actually," he corrected me, "it's only one o'clock, because daylight savings time just ended."

"Whatever." I closed the door in his face again. I didn't have the time or the patience to deal with 'angels'... Apparently, though, I forgot to re-lock the door, because Dark followed me inside. "Go. Away!" I shoved at his chest. "Leave us alone – and if you see my father, tell him to go rot in hell for me."

Dark mock-cringed – or maybe he actually did; it was hard to tell. "Ouch."

He kept staring at me, too. I knew he was studying the resemblance between me and the man I'd never met in my life – the similarities, I assumed, were painfully obvious.

"You look a lot –"

Good guess, Mitsukai. I could've slammed my head against the wall. "I know!"

Then I heard my mother's voice coming from upstairs. "Mitsukai, what are you doing..." As she rounded the corner and saw Dark, she stopped. "... up...?" I couldn't read the look in her eyes at all. "Dark." She said his name as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Dark – do you know where Krad went?"

Dark shook his head. "No, I don't – why would I?"

My mother sighed. "Good point. So why are you here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by and say 'Hi' while I was out." I don't like Dark – or his smirk. Everything about him appeared to be humorous and self-confident, but there was a deeper feeling there that irked me.

"Well there – you've said your greetings. Now go."

"Mitsukai –" my mother protested, but Dark turned to leave and I followed him, ready to lock the door once he was out.

"Good-bye, Dark."

The bells on the door chimed, followed up by the metallic clanking of keys. I looked down to find a black feather at my feet. Picking it up, I handed it to my mother as I passed her to head back upstairs.

"Here – Contrast."


	12. Chapter 12

...Part 12: Krad...

I sat on the roof of a museum somewhere in Europe. I didn't care which country I was in – I was miserable. I'd _been_ miserable for almost fifteen years. I watched as miscellaneous people wandered through the night every now and then. There were only about four people that I'd seen so far. I knew none of them... except for the last one, who paused when she walked in front of the building.

The woman in the street had long brown hair that hung over her shoulders. I couldn't see her face under the hat she was wearing.

She just stood there for a moment, her hands in her coat-pockets, staring at the pavement for a while.

Then she looked up at me – or towards me. "Who's up there?" she called hesitantly, not wanting to disrupt the silence too much.

I stayed completely still, not knowing if I should respond or not.

The woman I _should_ recognize from somewhere squinted her eyes and took a step closer to the building – that was it. The eyes. Risa Harada.

She recognized me at about the same moment. "Krad...?"

"Hello, Risa." _The Heart_ thumped awkwardly in my chest.

"What are you _doing _here?"

Inflicting emotional pain on myself. "I don't know, really..."

"You should get back to Azumano, Krad. Suna misses you terribly." Thanks, Harada – fresh guilt to bestow upon myself. Just what I needed. Ugh...

I sighed. "I can't go back."

Risa glared at me with those bright brown eyes and shifted her hands to her hips. "And _why_ not?"

"I already screwed up." There was no fixing my mistakes, now. I'd been gone for too long.

"So!?" Risa almost shouted at me. She was Suna's best friend – it made sense for her to insist I come back. "You can _go back_ anyway! She _will _forgive you – I know it!"

"Risa, please..." I whispered.

"She's your Sacred Maiden, Krad –"

"Stop..."

"– You can't just ditch her like that!"

Before I could contemplate what I was doing, I dove down off of the roof and knocked her to the ground, my hand locked around her throat. "That's enough!" I growled, and I saw something wet drip onto her face.


	13. Chapter 13

...Part 13: Risa (Harada) Hikari...

I was lying on the street with my legs inclined uncomfortably on the sidewalk. Krad leaned over me with his hand on my throat, restricting my breathing. I would have glared at him, but I was stunned, and the look distorting his face shocked me further.

His tears continued to drip onto my face. His golden eyes were narrow with pain and he was breathing hard with the effort of forcing himself not to start sobbing, too.

I pulled at his wrist, trying to get him to stop strangling me. My chest was convulsing, trying to find air.

When he finally collected himself enough to let go of me, I sucked in a huge lungful of air to make up for the loss, then began choking on the excess. He waited for me to stop, dragging his fingers through his hair until they were sufficiently tangled in it and staring blindly down at the pavement.

I had never seen the evil angel so torn up... well... since the shooting, anyway – which was a long time ago... back in our first year of high school.

"Krad..."

"Don't talk to me anymore," he choked.

"Why did you do it? Why leave – without even saying good-bye?" My voice sounded small.

I thought of the day that he'd left her. Suna had come to me, looking as if all the world was crashing down on her in its violent end.

_I hugged her tightly when I saw her. I didn't bother to close the door. "What happened, Suna?"_

"_He's gone," she said. Her voice was lucid and void of any emotion._

"_Who's gone? What happened?" I shook her shoulders a little. "Come on inside." I ushered her over to the couch and made her sit down with me, then waited._

_Tears slipped out of her eyes, one by one. She turned to me with eyes like a fire struggling to stay steadily alight. "Krad's gone, Risa." She quivered slightly. "My angel _left_ me!" Suna couldn't hold back the sobs any longer, and I hugged her again, comfortingly, wondering why he would go._

"_Don't worry, Suna," I tried. "I'm sure he'll be back."_

"_No he won't! He's not coming back..."_

"_He _will_, Suna. I promise."_

"It hurt too much to see her grow up... while I stayed the same," Krad finally responded. "I couldn't watch it any longer. And when I learned she was pregnant..." his voice trailed off, either not knowing what to say, or not having the will to say it.

"But you're still miserable," I pointed out the obvious. "Which is worse – watching her get older or being without her when you know she's still there, wishing you would come home again?"

His lips parted as if he was going to respond, but then they drew together again, and he fought back another round of sobbing. That was the horror of it – he couldn't stand either one.

"Your son – Mitsukai – he looks just like you..." I said.

"So... I have a son..." He shook his head, long strands of gold hair falling over his shoulders haphazardly, and shook his head. "She _would_ name him that."

I sighed, standing up and brushing myself off before coming over to sit next to him under the streetlamp and running my fingers through the feathers of his dusty white wings. "I promised Suna you would come back someday."

"How can you promise _that_? It's out of your control."

I shrugged. "I found you didn't I?"

Krad closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Yes... and...?"

"And my flight home is tomorrow. I'll pick up another ticket, and you can ride back with me," I suggested. Maybe I'd be able to keep my promise to Suna after all.

He looked at me contemplatively, weighing his options.

"Harada-Hikari combined wealth – it's a wonderful thing," I commented as another way of saying that the ticket would be no problem.

His eyes widened slightly. "You and Satoshi...?"

Oh, yeah... he didn't know about that. "Yes. I married Satoshi. And Riku married Daisuke," I added. I turned his face toward me, and I made him look into my eyes – even though I knew he hated them. "And _Suna_ married _you_." I waited, watching his expression. His left hand twitched.

Krad closed his eyes again and turned away from me. "Fine. I'll go back with you."

I felt a warm smile spread slowly across my lips. "Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

...Part 14: Suna Akimoto...

The phone rang just as I was opening the tea shop. "Hello. Chiisai Tea, this is Suna – what can I do for you?" I sounded like a recording, I'd said that so much.

"Hi, Suna! It's Risa. I'm on the plane right now and I'll be home in about an hour. Do you think you could pick me up from the airport? – I know Satoshi has work."

"Sure!" My voice brightened. "I'll be there. How was your tour of Europe?" I went against my own rule and pulled myself up to sit on the counter to listen.

"It was great! I got to see all sorts of landmarks – the Eifel tower, Acropolis, Stonehenge, Rome, Venice – I think Italy was my favorite country by far. And of course I got pictures and souvenirs for everybody, but you _have_ to be there to get the full experience of it."

"Of course," I agreed. I figured it was like that with most places.

"And Suunaa," she added. I could almost _hear_ her smile. "I've got a _huge_ surprise for you! I hope you're sitting down!"

"Risa – _what_?" I could hear indistinguishable murmurs from the other end of the line. An insisting tone arguing with a softer, more reluctant one – hesitant. I thought I heard a growl, but maybe that was just the plane's engine in the background.

"Hello... Suna..."

I froze in disbelief, staring blankly at nothing in particular. The phone began to slip out of my hand, but when I realized this I scrambled to catch it again. "Is it really you?" I whispered.

"Yes, it's me."

I giggled in a way that sounded hysterical. "Krad –" I shook my head. I didn't know what to say – I was _ecstatic_.

"Are you okay...?" My silence must've worried him – or maybe it was the giggle. Whatever.

"Yes!" I nearly shouted. "You're coming home – finally! You have_ no idea_ how excited I am." The way I was freaking out, you'd think I was ten again.

Mitsukai came down to the kitchen, then. "Mom, what's going on? Why are you shouting?" He blinked as I suddenly pulled him to me in a massive hug, pressing the phone down on my shoulder.

"Your father's coming home, Mitsukai," I whispered excitedly.

He scowled. "Good for him."

"Don't' be like that, sweetie. If nothing else, you can get all your questions answered, okay? I know he's a stranger to you, but please give him a chance for me – who knows? You might like him once you get to know him."

Mitsukai was still scowling, but he rolled his eyes, giving in. "Fine."

I turned my attention back to the phone. "Krad? You still there?"

"Yeah. I'm here, Suna."

"It's so wonderful to hear you say that again," I told him. "I'll be at the airport to pick you and Risa up – car travel may not be your style, but..." I shrugged. "So, I'll see you there."

"I love you, Suna," he said quietly.

"I love you too." I forced myself to hang up the phone and turned to Mitsukai.

"How can you love someone like that?" he asked me. A disgusted look masked his face.

"Mitsukai –" He grabbed a roll off of the pan and headed out the door with his book-bag slung over his shoulder. He had school, but I didn't really want him to go. I wanted him to meet Krad when he stepped out of the crowd at the airport.

But I guess that wasn't going to happen...


	15. Chapter 15

...Part 15: Daichi Niwa...

Mitsukai came in through the classroom door just as the bell rang, looking like he was about to kill something – or some_one_...

Takumi stopped him on the way to his seat, talking to him in a smooth, calm voice, though his face showed all seriousness. I couldn't make out the words.

"Alright, class! Get to your seats. I have an announcement to make."

Mitsukai shoved away from Takumi and slumped down in his seat, propping his feet up on the desk. Luckily for him, the teacher didn't notice – or maybe she noticed his death-glare and kept quiet.

When I looked toward Tomomi, she was pouting. I didn't have to guess to know she was still mad about her cello.

Dark was still furious at my grandpa, Kosuke, for making him change back into me.

It seemed the air itself was in a bad mood. I shuddered, trying to focus on what the teacher was saying.

"...by popular vote. It will be held here at the school, from ten o'clock until one, on Saturday the thirty-first. You may pick up these –" She held up a stack of orange papers, then set them back on the corner of her desk. "– after class if you would like a copy of the information to take home with you."

I practically slept through class. When the bell rang, I got up groggily from my seat and picked up one of the fliers, reading through it as I walked down the hall.

_**Halloween Party!**_

_**Azumano Middle School  
October 31**__**st**__** from 10:00PM – 1:00AM**_

_**Entry fee: 500 yen**_

_**-Masquerade Ball: dress up in renaissance costumes, or whatever you can come up with.  
Costume contest.**_

_**-Food and Drink: bring your favorite Halloween drink or food item to share. Pot-luck style.**_

I stopped reading there, and just skimmed through the rest of it: games, haunted house, etc. The whole thing sounded about average for a student-run thing. Briefly, I wondered where these last two months had gone, that it was already almost Halloween. I thought I wasn't going to go, but Dark had other plans.

_Oh, c'mon! You have to go Daichi! It'll be fun! _

_What happened to you?_ I asked, frowning. Just last night he had refused to let me have my body back, and now he was encouraging me to go to a random school party.

Dark had an answer, but I didn't hear it. Tomomi had just come over to me. "Hi, Daichi."

"Hey, Tomomi. What's up?" I asked, although I knew only too well.

"Dark stole my cello, so I was wondering if you would come with me to help look for a new one. Takumi would take me, but he's busy, and I have to have a cello to play at the party –" She tapped the paper in my hand. "– and time to get used to a new one."

I felt guilty for taking it – for _Dark_ taking her cello. "Sure, I'll go with you. I just have to tell my parents first."

"That's fine – we can swing by your place before we go. No problem."

We walked out of the school together. I almost contemplated holding her hand with the excuse of 'We're cousins; it doesn't matter,' but I decided against it. A) Dark would probably get out, and/or B) I guess it would just end up feeling awkward.

. . . . . . . . . . .

500 yen about 4.60


	16. Chapter 16

...Part 16: Krad...

I followed Risa through the crowds of people, helping her find her luggage and scanning the masses for a certain sunset-haired girl I knew.

When we finally found her, I couldn't move. I dropped the suitcase I was carrying for Risa and Suna flung her arms around me like a happy child. We held each other for a long time.

"I missed you so much, Krad." Her voice was muffled against my shoulder, but I understood every emotion-laced word.

I held her tighter. "I missed you, too."

"Then why did you leave?" Suna looked up at me with hurt and accusation in her topaz eyes.

"I couldn't... handle it. Suna, if you haven't noticed – to the world, you're almost old enough to be my mother."

Suna narrowed her eyes exasperatedly. "I don't care _what_ the world thinks of us – And technically, _you _are damn close to four-hundred years older than _me_."

She did have a point.

"And when you die? What will I have then?" I argued. "_Watching_ you age is the part that kills me."

"Well, I guess you had practice already, didn't you? _Fourteen years_ of practice. Now stop worrying – save that for when you _really_ need to." She turned to Risa and grasped my hand. "Are you ready to go?"

Risa nodded, grinning. "Definitely. Let's get out of here!"


	17. Chapter 17

...Part 17: Risa (Harada) Hikari...

"Mother, Dark is back!" Tomomi shouted after the happy family reunion had settled.

I looked toward Satoshi. Was he really back? After all this time? – I thought I was beginning to feel like Suna in a way. Dark had been MIA _longer_ than Krad, as far as that went. Satoshi nodded, confirming our daughter's words.

"You have to find him and talk some sense into him!" she continued poutily, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What...?"

"He _stole_ my _cello_!" Tomomi was furious.

Takumi wrapped an arm around her shoulders to calm her down – without having to say even one word. He seemed to be a lot older than his sister even though they were twins. Takumi reminded me a lot of Satoshi, with his cool, observant manner. Tomomi, on the other hand, was a miniature me with Satoshi's colors and Riku's sense of a particular virtue labeled 'patience'.

"Why would he do that?" I wondered. I was brought back to the time when Dark stole Daisuke's snowy-landscape painting so many years ago. But then again... Tomomi was a Hikari, which meant her cello was a Hikari artwork in its own right – okay, so the situation was a lot different than I had originally concluded.

"I don't know. Ask _him_. But case-in-point I want it back."

"Have you gotten another cello?" I asked her.

"Yes, but –" she tried to protest.

"Then I see no reason you need to get your 'Rosi' back so immediately. I just got home, Tomomi. Really, now – but don't be disheartened, sweetheart, I'll be sure to talk to Dark when I see him, okay?"

Tomomi sighed. "Fine."

"Come on, Tomomi," Takumi said smoothly. "We have to practice for that Halloween gig this Saturday. It's great to have you back, Mother," he told me, smiling slightly – which could possibly be considered quite a lot for him.

Satoshi drew me into a kiss as they left. "I'm glad you're home, too, Risa."

I smiled gleefully. "I'm glad to be home," I agreed, kissing him back warmly.

A hollow, misty drone wafted through the air – the tone of a low-pitched, solemn-sounding cello, accompanied by a sighing viola. The sighing became an oddly musical whining, and then developed into a wailing as the lower voice started to develop into a harsher melody.

"They really are accomplished musicians, aren't they?" I commented.

"Hikari artists – I'm sure they could do anything if they really wanted to," Satoshi said.

The duet got louder and faster as tension in their number built up. Any average listener's heart would be accelerating with it. And then all sound was abruptly cut off. Takumi must have turned his bow upside-down, because you could hear a faint tinking noise. Tomomi knocked lightly on the back of her new cello, making footstep-like sounds. Takumi's viola started singing in vibrato, in hushed tones as the footstep knocking continued, and faded out, leaving the singing to slowly start quivering nervously. Pizzicato from Tomomi was heard like rain. Eventually, a storm built up between them and it was another chase until Takumi's instrument rang out with a wicked _schzink!_ and Tomomi followed up with another low drone, this time much shorter, signifying the end.

"They made that up, themselves, didn't they?" I asked, my voice soft with a kind of awe for our talented duo.

"They composed it, yes," Satoshi corrected me, answering my inquiry simultaneously.

I shook my head, snuggling into the homey comfort of his embrace. "Amazing."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Hey – Risa stole the POV for Part 17 again. Huh. Well, I think that's kind of funny. And at least this time the chapter's a lot longer! (And if you don't understand where the other Part 17 is, that means you probably haven't read my first story, _I'm_ _a WHAT?_ and have really no business reading this one yet! – just thought I'd throw that out there while it crossed my mind...) Another thing that crossed my mind just now: I'd like to give a big happy "Thank-you!" to my first – my _only_, so far – reviewer, Kai G. Tayuki.


	18. Chapter 18

...Part 18: Mitsukai Hikari...

I took a deep breath before shoving through the doors and running upstairs to my room without taking any time to glance at my surroundings – _someone_ might be there. I didn't feel like seeing that someone. I kicked my book-bag under my desk. I loathed him for leaving my mother and me before I was born, but I couldn't stand him coming back, either. The way my mom had sounded this morning, it was like he'd simply taken a week-long vacation and was coming back – all as if this was right and dandy and he'd never ditched us in the first place.

"Mitsukai!" my mother called from the foot of the staircase, "Come back down here and meet your father! You won't believe your eyes – I swear it!" Well, she sounded insanely cheerful.

I changed out of my school uniform and pulled on my rugged hole-in-the-knee jeans and a random band T-shirt before walking barefoot through the hall to the stairs, taking my time about it. I gave her an enduring look as I stood at the top of the staircase, staring down at her.

She gestured with her hand for me to come on already. "Aren't you excited at all? Come down here – I really want you two to finally meet!"

I rolled my eyes, sighing heavily as my ever-lasting signal of defeat. My mother always won in persuasion, of course. I think I adored her too much. Admittedly, if there were ever a girl I could fall for in a heartbeat, it'd probably be a girl like my mom. She was strong, good-natured even in life-threatening situations, and looked young for her age, now that she had caught up with herself – she'd always looked older when she was younger; or so she told me – which led me to _again_ wonder why in _hell_ Krad would leave her.

I began the terrible journey downstairs, nerves of resentment and loathing mixed with curiosity and just... well... nerves in general, I guess.

She glanced to the side. "Well, close your eyes!" she laughed. "It's not half as much of a surprise if you see him coming." Turning back to me, she clapped a hand over my eyes once I got to the final step.

My mother led me to about the middle of the room – from what I could tell – and counted giddily to three. Snatching her hand away from my face again, she commanded quietly, "Open your eyes!"

My eyes flew open to meet gold – the only other person I'd ever seen with gold eyes, besides my own refection. But there was one slight difference: this guy had slit pupils, like a cat or a snake. I shivered, pulling my gaze away to take in the long blond hair; the wings... Brilliant white wings, like snow.

"No way..." I looked back to the foreign features I had always fumed at in the mirror. I believed it was him, more than I believed that the sky was blue and our frosted yellow grass was really meant to be green. But he looked to be about three years older than me. It would be easier for him to be my brother than my father – in fact, it seemed downright impossible when you ignored the painfully obvious resemblance. "You're too young to be my father..."

"I'm over four-hundred years old, Mitsukai – an immortal, born from a Hikari artwork. That is why I look the way I do. I'm not exactly human."

"That's ridiculous!" I protested.

I was fighting with myself. Part of me wanted to yell at him, tell him he was crazy; to punch him in the face for ditching my mom. The other part of me wanted to reach out and touch him. That part wanted to believe that this... this '_angel_'... was really my father, and embrace that fact. I knew that that should make me somewhat inhuman, myself, if I assumed correctly. I'd loathed this creature my entire life, though. I'd built the foundation of my life on that empty feeling. I lived for the void – hating it and trying to fill it is what kept me going. But now...? What was there left to strive for? I was lost – I had found this man who was claimed as my father and now... I didn't know what to think at all.

I turned heel and ran.

"Mitsukai – wait!" I'd already learned what Krad's voice sounded like – had memorized it, and recognized it to be his. "Mitsukai!"

Just leave me alone.


	19. Chapter 19

...Part 19: Krad...

I stopped at the door as it swung back in my face. I watched him run down the street and out of sight.

Him, who looked so much like me...

"Suna, I'm sorry," I found myself saying.

Suna wrapped her fingers around my arm. "Why?"

"You see me when you look at him, don't you?" I kept staring at the glass door – not _through_ it, but _at_ it.

"Yes. I do." Her fingers brushed against my face tenderly. "But even if he looked more like me than he did you, I would still know he was yours. The way he acts some days reminds me of my warrior-angel in the fight against his counterpart, and I always see your love for me reflected through his eyes. He kept me closer to you while you were away, Krad..." The thoughtful rambling trailed off and she gazed up at me.

I looked into the eyes I had missed so damn much and saw all of the longing she'd hidden from me before – and the love. There was so much of it. The pain of having to lose that one day is what made me force myself to leave in the first place – I was trying to run away from the pain.

My vision blurred against my will, and I closed my eyes, pressing my lips against hers. The tears slipped down my face as I savored that undying feeling – one I hadn't been exposed to for a great length of time. I had missed it more than I'd realized, which was really saying something.

_I had flown for who-knows-how-long and didn't know where I was anymore, though I doubted that I was still in Japan. I sat on the roof of a random building in the elsewhere, holding my head in my hands as tears rolled down my face like waterfalls from my eyes. I shivered and sobbed, choked on the sobs that got stuck in my throat, gasped and wailed and carried on like an abandoned child._

_Because I knew I wouldn't be going back. I couldn't. I wouldn't. It hurt too much._

_I wiped my face uselessly on my sleeves until they were too wet to be of any use. I started to use the hem of my shirt and then just gave up because the tears just weren't going to stop – but maybe my heart was. _The Heart_ lurched slightly with each uneven sob, like a pinprick in my chest. That just created physical pain which added to my traumas._

_I didn't think I'd ever felt so completely worthless and weak in my entire existence._

_I fell asleep on that rooftop, dreaming of Suna and what her reaction might be when she found my note – my horrible, horrible note telling her I was never _ever_ coming back but I loved her and I was sorry. I dreamed of the shooting and how I'd almost lost her. I dreamt of killing the man that shot her. I watched the last spark of life in his eyes left him and it all came out in a red gush from his throat – among various other wounds in his body._

_I woke from our first kiss, finding my hands bloody from where my nails had dug fiercely into my palms. I touched my lips with my fingers, catching the taste of my own blood. I bit my lower lip to keep back the effects of that wave of severe loss that I'd faced just hours ago._

_I flew again, until I couldn't any longer. I again sat perched on a rooftop, unbeknownst to anyone in the vicinity. I cried again, until my tears ran dry and I fell asleep again._

_One day very soon, I thought, I was going to die._

I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, burying my face in her hair. I had come back, though. And now that I was home – _**home**_ – realization hit me hard. – It was like someone had tried to skip a tombstone across a river and it'd missed the water altogether and hit me in the head. – I never should have left. If I had thought I was saving myself from something, I had been wrong. _Dead_ wrong.

"Should we go after him?" I wondered about Mitsukai.

Suna shook her head and her hair tickled my face. "He'll be back. He needs this time to think things through. He'll be fine."

"Okay..." I didn't feel like arguing with her. If she were to tell me Dark had suddenly gone homosexual and flew out to California to marry Satoshi, I wouldn't have objected. I was too wrapped up in her presence to be concerned for very long.


	20. Chapter 20

...Part 20: Mitsukai Hikari...

I sat on the fountain, windmill – whatever the hell it was supposed to be – and watched the sun set with narrowed eyes. Fiery pastel oranges, yellows, and some kind of grapefruit color covered the sky, falling slowly into the ocean. Drowning in it as the waters grew blacker when night crept into the day's place.

Why had he come back here? Why now? Now, when it was too late to make up for it. He could have stayed before, but he didn't. So why was he back now?

Immortal. Ugh. He claimed immortality, so what did that make me? Anything? Was I half immortal, then, or had I gotten my father's appearance coupled with my mother's life-expectancy? Who even cared?

I didn't. I was sure I didn't... Did I?

I let out a roar of frustration and slammed my hand against the gargoyle sitting beside me. I was too pent-up inside myself to notice that it had shattered, and the bones in my hand had stayed in-tact.

So... who _was_ I now? What was I to this man? A second thought?

A second thought. A child that wasn't his – because he'd abandoned it – but had his DNA, his face, and had been taken back into his life without lacking hesitation.

My hands felt like they were burning, but I didn't bother looking down at them to see why. Maybe it was because I'd hit that statue that they stung so much.

"Mitsukai, what are you doing here at this hour?" My hands immediately stopped feeling whatever it was as I looked up at my cousin, Takumi.

"Maybe I should ask the same of you," I said stoically.

"I come out here a lot. It's nothing to me, because I seem to naturally lack in sleep anyway." Takumi sat down next to me, loose strands of light blue hair falling in his face as he looked sideways at me out of those watery blue eyes. "Now I will ask you again, what brings you out here so late, Mitsukai?"

"I..." didn't know what to say. Do I tell him all my crap or make something up that he would catch as a lie anyway?

"You can tell me anything you'd like." Was I that readable?

I tore my eyes away from his calming gaze. "My father came back home today." I looked up at the sky as tears finally welled up and threatened to spill. I gripped my fingers into the denim fabric of my jeans.

Takumi laid his hand gently over one of mine, which was both strangely awkward and a nice gesture at the same time. There was no doubt that I had some strange cousins. "Go on," he said.

"I've spent all my life _hating_ him for leaving my mother... for leaving me. I never got a chance to know who he was, and no one ever told me anything about him. And now that he's actually here... I don't know what to think." I studied his listening eyes for a moment. "I feel lost, Takumi."

My hands had since relaxed on my knees. Takumi squeezed the one his hand rested on. "You have no reason to feel lost, Mitsukai," he told me meaningfully. "Make the best of this chance to be with your father. And if you – or he – mess up, you can always come talk to me. I will listen." He laughed slightly. "I may not be able to do anything about it, but I'll still listen nonetheless. Alright?"

I nodded, now feeling more like a small child than an enraged teenager. Takumi pulled his fingers through my hair, then messed it up playfully, laughing again. It was contagious – I admit I ended up laughing, too. "Okay. Thanks, Takumi."

He smiled slightly at me again. "Any time. You ought to get back home now, though."

I sighed, standing up. "I guess you're right... Good night, Takumi."

He nodded respectively. "Good night, Mitsukai."

I walked home, still feeling confused and upset, but also oddly calm and content. Sometimes I thought I was lucky to have a cousin like Takumi to keep tabs on me.

. . . . . . . . . . .

The Jasper-Effect!


	21. Chapter 21

...Part 21: Takumi Hikari...

I watched him go, looking him over almost worriedly. I had _seen_ Mitsukai punch that gargoyle; had _seen_ it crumble beneath the impact of his fist. He was certainly not as ordinary as we had first thought. Mitsukai may have gotten some of Krad's powers after all. But as much as that should alarm me – and despite his temper – I couldn't contemplate him hurting anyone. And an intriguing thought was caught in my mind, ruling above all else:

Would the Angel have wings?

Without gel spiking it up, Mitsukai's short hair drifted around in the indecisive breeze. I watched the beautiful gold wisps until he disappeared from sight.

I don't know what you're so worried about, Mitsukai.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

I think this chapter broke the record for the shortest one of both my stories. I don't really know what the point of this one is – it was almost only one paragraph until I decided I needed to make it at least a little longer – but there you have it anyway.


	22. Chapter 22

...Part 22: Daichi Niwa...

I inspected myself in the mirror, my eyebrows coming together from scrutiny. My mother had put me in something that looked very 18th-century. I had no idea where she had found such a guise.

The shirt was a worn dusty-white color; loose everywhere – especially the sleeves, except for where they ended around my wrist with even older-looking lace. The pants were just the opposite; snug-fitting and the things only reached to my knees. They were black, just like the coat, which also reached to my knees, and was snug through the shoulders. It had silver embroidery on the edges and cuffs to match the silver vest – _waistcoat_, my mom had corrected me – that I wore under it, over the rather frilly shirt.

I felt ridiculous. I had stockings! What kind of a guy wore stockings!?

Dark glared at me. _This used to be mine, Daichi_.

_Say what? _He _had_ to be kidding me.

_It's very western, but I was chasing an artwork down in America and had to fit the part, being there. _Dark would have shrugged. _I rather like it, so don't be such a downer._

I sighed, pulling the lace on my sleeves to order before finally accepting the costume and walking out, almost completely sure that others would be wearing kimonos instead. Keeping my mind off of it in as many ways as I could think of, I went to pick up Tomomi.

When I got there she was sitting on an arbitrary bench near the end of the mansion's drive, staring off in the other direction absently.

Tomomi's wavy hair was piled on top of her head in pins and curls, a section of the pretty locks left to hang at her back like ribbons. The hairstyle was haphazard, though, like she had tried to create the image in only a minute or two. Her dress was long and flowy a wispy, tied with ribbons at various places on her arms above her elbows, and just under her chest. Her shoulders were bare and on one of them a tattoo was painted. She looked a lot like a fairy.

"You look beautiful, Tomomi."

She snapped her head around in surprise. "Oh, Daichi! I didn't notice you arrive. Thank you – you look rather dashing, yourself." She looked me over for a moment, standing up. "Western. I like it."

_I told you so_, Dark said smugly.

We hurried off to the school, arm in arm; the fairy with a cello and the 18th-century American thief. When we got there, nothing had started just yet, but that had been the plan. Tomomi climbed up onto the temporary stage to greet her brother with a hug and take her cello out of its case to warm up.

"Hello, Daichi."

Agh! Where'd he come from!? "Uh... hi, Mitsukai," I said one I'd turned around to see who had snuck up on me.

Geez, he looked... well... like me – only different. Mitsukai was dressed in the same fashion, but his attire was white with gold, and he wore honey-brown breeches, rather than black ones like mine.

_Where'd he get that?_ I asked Dark, already having my suspicions.

_That's definitely Krad's_, he replied.

_I thought so_. "So how'd Takumi get you to work for him?" I asked, glancing over to the stage where Tomomi was still fine-tuning her instrument.

Mitsukai shrugged. "I kinda owe him."

_What'd creepy-boy Jr. do?_ Dark wondered.

"Owe him for what?" I voiced the thief's thought.

Mitsukai sighed and glared at me. "That's really none of your business, now, is it?"

Eek, this guy was scary sometimes. – _Well, he is Krad and Suna's son_, Dark reminded me pointedly. – I put my hands up in a peacekeeping gesture. "I guess not – sorry."

"So, what brings you here early?"

"I was escorting Tomomi."

"I see."

I guess there wasn't really much to talk about. I couldn't talk about Dark, of course. I couldn't relay my guilt troubles to him – and he probably didn't want to hear about it anyway.

"So... what do we do until other people start arriving?"

Mitsukai looked around in rather bored manner. "I don't know – stand here and wait, I guess." He regarded me with slightly mischievous eyes. "Are you waiting for anyone significant?"

I raised a confused eyebrow at him. "No. Are you?"

"Not particularly, no." And with that, he simply turned and walked away.

_What was that? _Dark protested.

_What? He doesn't _have_ to stand around with me all night._

_I think something's up._

_Why would you think that? There's nothing unusual going on, Dark. Quit being paranoid._

_I am not being paranoid!_

"Daichi! Can you come here for a minute? I want you to listen to this and tell me if it's any good!" Tomomi shouted from her set-up. "People should be coming soon."

"Alright – I'll be right there." _Look, Dark. You can tell me all about your weird notions later, but right now just leave me be._

_...Fine._


	23. Chapter 23

...Part 23: Daichi Niwa...

Tomomi played beautifully – well, so did Takumi, of course, but my focus was on her. She didn't look up even once, though, fully engrossed in their music. Both of them moved with it. If the tune was slow and legato, they would sway gently from side to side – much like willow branches in a breeze – and if it was more aggressive, they would look the part then, as well.

Mitsukai was sitting on a corner of the stage, watching people as they danced or paraded around in their costumes from event to game to buffet-table and back.

Until one girl asked him to dance.

She was a good half-dozen-or-so centimeters shorter than him, with a cute, curvy little frame, and short little ribbon-curls for hair that were jet-black, with straighter bangs that hid her dark eyes. I was surprised she's had the guts to walk up to him alone. I didn't know her name, but I thought I'd seen her around before.

The doll-like girl – that was not only what she looked like in general, but what she had elaborated with costume – looked down at her feet shyly and I saw her lips move, asking him if he would dance with her.

Mitsukai gave some remark, but I couldn't tell what it was. Whatever it had been, the girl looked up from the floor and shook some of the hair out of her face. Then Mitsukai stood up, taking her hand and leading her to a clear patch of floor.

They swayed around for a bit. Apparently neither one of them knew how to dance – but my assumptions were proven wrong when Mitsukai stepped back a bit and began to teach her how to waltz.

I looked up at Tomomi. She caught my gaze for a moment and then looked past me and giggled a bit. The lovely Hikari fairy murmured something to her brother as they played, and gradually they changed their song into more of a waltz pattern, without managing to change the mood of the piece. I couldn't stop marveling at how good they were – even when improvising.

But now that everyone was occupied, I had a job to do. Somewhere hidden amongst this party, there was another artwork that Dark was going to steal. Uncharacteristically, there had been no warning notice sent out.

_That's because no one officially owns it. The Hikari disowned it and it hasn't been seen since – they supposedly destroyed it... multiple times over... but I know it's here_, Dark explained.

_How do you know?_ I asked. I could've cracked a joke about female intuition, but I didn't think the 'legendary Phantom Thief' would take too kindly to that.

_Yes, and you would know all about that, wouldn't you, Daichi? _Dark got back at me for just thinking about thinking it.

It was really a nuisance sometimes, having another person in your head.

_So what does it look like?_ I wondered, scanning through the crowd that looked like it could be artwork worthy. I didn't see much at all.

I was pretty sure Dark shrugged, somehow. _I dunno._

_Well, that's helpful._ I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

_Hey, shut up – I'll know it when I see it, alright?_

I squirmed through the crowd blocking one of the hallways. There were people dressed in all kinds of stuff that looked brilliant, and there were also many who just threw on their striped socks and something black, usually having some kind of ghoul or ghost something on the shirt.

_There, Daichi! Turn left – I just saw something_, Dark exclaimed suddenly.

I followed his directive, right into another hallway – a completely _empty_ hallway.

_It's close, I know it._

_Dark, there's nothing here._

_There's gotta be – look around some more._

I examined nearly every inch of the hall before I found something note-worthy. It was a little glass rose, made of a mix of red and black for the petals and dark green for the short stem and single leaf on it. It looked like it belonged on a necklace or something.

_That's it!_ Dark declared.

_That's_ it_?_ I think I was almost disappointed. It was so... tiny.

_I told you it was here._

When I set it on my flat palm to examine it further, it was snatched from me – which really freaked me out for a moment. I hadn't _heard_ anyone approach me.

"I'll take that back now, thanks," the thief said.

When I looked up, I saw a girl I'd never seen before. She looked to be a couple years older than me, had shiny back hair – and a smirk that reminded me a lot of Dark. Maybe it was a thief thing.

"That's not yours!" I protested.

"Sure it is," she argued pointedly, though she didn't bother mentioning why.

The girl had red eyes – they reminded me distinctly of blood. ((A/N: this struck me as odd, because it seems to me that everyone in D.N.Angel has the same color eyes as their hair...)) They looked at me in a way that told me I didn't want to mess with her.

_What is she?_ I asked Dark.

_I think _she's_ the artwork..._ Dark told me, sounding close to dumbfounded.

_But, I thought..._ I thought the rose had been the artwork. I guess not.

"Why are you staring, huh?" she inquired.

_What th – Dark!_ I frowned as he took over, but shrugged it off. I had only really done the looking because there hadn't been a place to transform without at least ten people seeing us.

"And who would you be?" Dark countered smoothly.

"I am the _Rose Kissu_, Darke," the girl said, walking slowly in a circle around him. Her fingers dragged across his back and up over his shoulder as she came to stand in front of him again. "But you... can address me as Itanami..."

I shivered – sort of – and so did Dark, surprisingly. This was one strange artwork...

. . . . . . . . . . .

I started school, yesterday, so if chapters get added rather slowly, one-by-one, that is probably why.


	24. Chapter 24

...Part 24: Mitsukai Hikari...

One cute girl with inky-black curls asked me to dance with her. Her name was Byako. She was really sweet – if not irritatingly shy – and turned out to be a swift learner as I taught her how to waltz. Her hair bobbed in a funny way as we danced. Byako thanked me happily for it as the waltzy tempo of the music faded and hurried back to her friends, practically skipping as she went.

I chuckled. I, admittedly, had had fun dancing with her, and it was almost sad to see her go. But I decided I should get back home.

I sighed at the thought. Home was probably where he was – I hadn't gotten one moment alone with my mother since he came back. It had only been a few days, but I was put-out by it anyway.

I told Takumi I was leaving, and did just that, walking in silence the whole way. Nothing but the crunch of my feet on fallen leaves managed to break it.

I reached to push the door open, when I heard a scream from inside – I recognized it from the voice-tone to be my mother. I burst through the door just to find both her and Krad laughing, shoving at each other in one of the booths as if they were both still middle-scholars, themselves.

Mom fell over and spied me around the side of the seat. "Oh, hi sweetie. You're home early – Why don't you come eat with us?" she offered cheerily as Krad pulled her back up.

"I'm not hungry," I replied, my feet walking upstairs in auto-pilot as I brooded over the situation. I changed out of Krad's _old_ old clothes and stared loathingly into the mirror at the golden-eyed boy dressed in his pajama pants.

It wasn't long before I laid back and fell asleep to the sound of half-audible voices downstairs; voices that mingled with other ones in my dreams.

_Byako looked up at me from under her dark bangs. "I'm concerned about him," she told me. "I thought he'd be more... open, I guess..." She took a seat on the edge of the stage, looking sad. It was made an even more depressing sight by the fact that she did indeed look like a doll – a possessed doll, hinted by her costume._

_She tipped over slowly as if she'd fallen asleep, her black curls covering her face._

_I went to pick her up – possibly bring her to the nurse's office so she could lay somewhere a little more comfortable than haphazardly on a solid stage – but as I reached for her, I felt how cold her body was._

"_No way..." I whispered. "She was just..."_

"_I never wanted it to be like this." Krad's voice. What was he doing here?_

_I looked back at him, who was standing over my shoulder, as I pulled Byako into my arms gently. I was going to get her away from here._

"_It wasn't supposed to be this painful," he choked._

_What the hell...?_

_Krad reached out to touch the girl in my arms, but I turned away protectively. "Please, I didn't mean to..."_

"_What are you _talking_ about!?" I finally shouted at him._

_He looked back at my face with silent tears streaking slowly down his face. The look in his tired eyes frightened me._

_When I looked down at Byako again, she was no longer the girl in my embrace. Instead, this girl had sunset-orange hair, with a white feather tied to the longer strands with a jade-colored ribbon._

_My breath caught in my throat – I almost choked on it. The girl was my mother, but she was only about my age; between fourteen and fifteen years old._

"_What did you do!?" I accused the white-winged man behind me. "What did you do to her!? And where's Byako?" None of this made sense._

"_I tried..." A rather pathetic sob emitted from his throat. "I..."_

_At that moment, her head rolled back and we both saw her eyes, no longer a deep topaz, but instead a sick glazed dried-apricot color. I felt like I was going to puke. Krad's knees gave out under him._

"_Suna..." He reached out for her to try to stop me from walking away, but I kept going. "Please... no..." He chose to leave her before; he could deal with her loss, now – alone. "Suna!"_

_The first time I had ever seen an angel cry._

_But I couldn't care._


	25. Chapter 25

...Part 25: Krad...

"Suna, I can't wake him up," I told her, trying to hold down Mitsukai's wrists so he wouldn't hurt someone.

"Mitsukai! Wake up, you're dreaming," she insisted to him. "Mitsukai! You. Are. Dream-ing."

The familiar gold glow that was forming around his wrists grew brighter and the energy formed in his palms. His eyes flew open, though I wasn't so sure he was fully awake. At the same moment, in a surge of strength he heaved his arms up, repelling my grasp and shot the magic at me, sending me back against the opposite wall with a painful _thud_.

I shook it off and kept standing, but I kept my distance.

"You!" he growled at me. "You're going to destroy _everything_, aren't you!? - _Get_!_ Out_!" His developing voice cracked, but everything else about him remained fierce.

I blinked once. _Get out_?

"Mitsukai! Snap out of it, lightning-bug," Suna said. It didn't sound serious enough.

He was about to take another shot at me – I tensed, ready to dodge it – but before he could, Suna grabbed his wrist and stood in front of him with eyes that made up for her small stature.

The gold magic – which had curiously upgraded to a fiery orange color in his rage – diminished as he was brought back to reality and stared back at Suna, blinking in confusion.

"You about finished?" she asked.

Mitsukai nodded. He looked stunned, and remained so as Suna directed him to the small living area. I followed behind – cautious, though I didn't look it. I could feel my own agitated magic rushing adrenaline through my veins, and strived to calm it, because the reaction was simply one of old habit.

Mitsukai sat on the couch with Suna next to him. He was staring down at his hands in disbelief as I sat in another chair across the coffee table from them.

"He hasn't always had magic, has he?" I asked Suna quietly.

She shook her head. "This is the first time it's come out – that I know of." She paused. "You know... I kinda always wondered if he would have magic..." she contemplated. "Mitsukai, this is _kirei_." Suna took his hand as she spoke.

"No, it's not."

I winced. I don't know why, but I did. It hurt, somehow.

He glared up at me through haphazard golden strands of hair hanging in his face. "It just makes me even more like _him_."

"Mitsu –"

"Suna," I cut her off, "it's alright. I deserve it."

"Well, at least you admit it," Mitsukai spurned, leaning back into the cushions.

Yes. I admitted it. I loathed myself for it some days – for leaving, for missing opportunities and precious time I would never get back again. I found I had no real reason for going – I just had. I wasn't thinking straight, I guess. And I had paid for it.

This was one of those times where I almost talked to Satoshi, only to remember that we weren't connected anymore. The notion was silly – we had been separate persons for a long time – but somehow the view on him had changed and I almost wanted him back in my head some days, even if it was just to fight with me again.

"Krad..."

I looked up at Suna again, not bothering to read the expression on her face. "I... I'm sorry." My voice was barely a whisper.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Aww... more sad sappy stuff. We'll be getting back to the Itanami issue, next.


	26. Chapter 26

...Part 26: Dark...

I sat her on the couch in Daisuke's old bedroom – which was now Daichi's. She didn't look too thrilled to be there at all. We had come in through the window – and I _hadn't_ carried her.

The _Rose Kiss_ – or Itanami, as she called herself – had wings of her own. They were as black as her silky hair, but they were nothing like my dark wings. They weren't feathered, but had the structure and skin of a freakishly huge bat, complete with talons; larger on the 'thumbs' and smaller on the other 'fingers'. It was _really_ creepy.

But she was really _beautiful_ at the same time.

"Vhere are you going, Dark?" she demanded as I was just about to leave the room.

"I'm going to get Emiko and them – I'll be right back," I added quickly as the irate scowl intensified. She looked like she was pouting... only different.

I rushed down the stairs and practically collided with Emiko on her way to the kitchen. "Dark!" she exclaimed happily. "You're back! – Did you get the artwork?"

"Yes, Emiko. She's in Daichi's bedroom," I replied, scanning the space for the rest of the family. Kosuke was in the living-room watching the uneventful news, but Daisuke and Riku were nowhere to be seen.

"_She_?" Emiko echoed, puzzled.

"Yes, the –" I was cut off by a shocked scream from Daichi's bedroom. It sounded like... Towa. When had she gone up there?

Sure enough, the silver-haired, green-eyed spaz that was Towa came running to find Emiko.

"Miss Emiko! – There's a really strange lady upstairs in Daichi's bedroom!" she practically _shrieked_. "Who is she? She's so pretty!" she added, almost as an afterthought.

"Calm down, Towa," Emiko told her, then turned to me. "She must be the artwork...?"

"Yes, she is."

"I'll get Kosuke," she said, then rushed off. Towa ran in the other direction to find Daisuke and Riku.

We met back up at the bottom of the stairs and I led them all up to the bedroom, where Itanami was still sitting, looking decidedly bored and her wings nowhere to be seen. She stood when she saw me.

"The Rose Kiss has its own form, like Towa. She calls herself Itanami," I introduced her, and she smiled politely in acknowledgement to them. "Itanami, these are the Niwa, Emiko, Kosuke, Daisuke, and Riku... I guess you've already met Towa..."

"You're quite an excitable thing, aren't you?" she commented amusedly.

"So?" Towa turned into the little pinkish bird form she assumed whenever she got flustered or lost energy. Itanami laughed.

"She's kinda creepy," Riku whispered to Daisuke. "What are we going to do with her?"

"You are going to leave me be," Itanami stated. She sat back down on the furniture with her legs crossed and her arms folded in front of her chest, looking defiant. "If you have any intension of sealing me, I will resist – and you won't like me, then." If you listened well enough, you could hear a 'v' sound at the beginning of every 'w' before it corrected itself.

Riku tensed a bit and there was an uneasy air about the rest of the room, too.

"I see no immediate reason for anyone to seal you, Itanami," Kosuke said, breaking the awkward silence that had developed.

"Thank you."

And I guess that was the end of it. He ushered the rest of his family back downstairs with him, reassuring them with a smile. I raised an eyebrow, wondering if there was some deeper thought to the situation, or if he was really certain that Itanami was as harmless as Towa – she certainly didn't look it.

"Dark, can I talk to you?" Daisuke asked when they had all left.

"Sure." I followed him out the door, earning another half-glare from Itanami. What – did she think she _owned_ me? Heh. Not likely, lady.

"I don't trust her, Dark."

"Do you trust Kosuke?"

"Well... yeah..."

I smirked easily. "Well, if there _is _anything worry about, I'm sure the old man's got a plan. Alright?"

"Okay. Just... be careful, Dark. I don't want Daichi _or_ _you_ hurt."

"Don't worry – I can take care of the both of us. I don't know if Riku will buy it, but I can." I laughed.

"Thanks, Dark." Daisuke gave me the same innocent smile he's always had – only now it lit up a grown man's face.

He went downstairs and I went back to Daichi's room.

_I don't trust her either, Dark_, Daichi said.

_Hey, I said don't worry about it, didn't I? I'll handle it of anything comes up_. Geez. Did no one trust me anymore, either?

"What was that about?" Itanami inquired.

"Nothing you need to be worried about." I plopped down on the couch next to her, slipping my arm around her shoulders sociably. "So – what do you plan on doing while you're here?" I asked.

She glanced at my hand for a moment and then looked up at me with a curious look. "That depends. How long until morning?"

"Uhm... five hours?" Why?

"Because that is when I sleep, dear Darke," Itanami laughed. "I am a night creature, much like yourself, I suspect." She shrugged. "Why else might you be so attracted to me?"

I pulled my arm back and stood up. "Hey – I'm attracted to a lot of women, alright!?" Wait. That didn't come out right...

Itanami laughed again. "Settle down, Dark – I'm not accusing you of any crime. There are a lot of people attracted to me, as well." She grabbed my wrist and pulled it toward her face, sending odd chills down my spine.

There was something just... _not right_ about Itanami...

Her eyes traveled up my arm, and she pulled me down, closer to her face. Her lips barely parted and her breath caressed my skin.

...Abnormal – kinda sexy, really – but very abn...

She kissed me.

...nn-normal...

I began to kiss back – her lips were cold; why not warm them up a little? – But as I was about to deepen that kiss, Itanami stood up and went out to sit on the roof. She laughed to herself as she went.


	27. Chapter 27

...Part 27: Nishi Kamuro...

"Nishi!" my friend hiccupped, laughing drunkenly. "How left you got much?" he slurred.

I stuffed my hand in my pocket, pulling out the wallet in there and looking for any cash I might have left. "One more 'nough for myself," I taunted, smirking.

"Ay, no fair," Takawo whined, reaching for the money. I pulled it out of his reach.

"You're drunk, man – you don't need anymore."

We'd been at that bar for hours. Dancing, drinking, and our other friends had already been able to pick up a girl or two on their way out. That left Takawo and me, just sitting on our asses getting more drunk than was probably legal – or at least, Takawo was – I was still sane, though I was in an unreasonably good mood.

"What a greedy friend you have..." A beautiful young woman with black hair and exotic red eyes was sitting next to me. She looked at Takawo with an amused, but disapproving gaze. "I'm sure he can spare you a moment, can't he?"

Was she asking me something...? Whoa.

She smirked, revealing glistening, perfect white teeth within luscious red lips. How the hell could I refuse!? The woman led me away, and I left my friend the money – hell, if I could get this chick, he could have his much-wanted beer.

"So where we goin'?" I asked, getting a good view from behind. Man, had I scored! I may be a damned pervert, but it had its rewards.

"You'll see," she sang. The lady seemed rather pleased with herself – I felt kinda flattered.

She stopped in an alley of all places, pushing me effortlessly against the cold brick wall of a building. She pulled a few buttons of my shirt loose and all I could do was grin. She leaned in at my throat, pressing her lips against my skin – they were freezing cold, but felt good anyhow.

What did not feel good is when she chuckled, and I felt something sharp cut into my flesh –

. . .


	28. Chapter 28

...Part 28: TV...

/"Last night, a man was found dead in an alley just three blocks away from a local bar. He had two puncture wounds on his neck, and although there have been joking conclusions of a vampire attack, the victim lost minimal blood – not enough to kill him. He appears to have been in perfect health, despite that he was drunk at the time of his murder. No leads have been found, yet, and the victim's name has not yet been released."/

/"Early this morning, a couple was found dead on a park bench. They both had puncture wounds on their necks, though both had lost minimal blood. These murders have a disturbing likeness to the Nishi Kamuro case. We believe they are in fact connected and that Azumano may have a serial killer in its midst."/

/"There have been too many of these "vampire attacks" and the killer has not been found, yet. The city is in a panic and have been advised to stay inside at night. Lock your doors and windows, and if you see suspicious activity, report it at once."/

/"There have been fifty-two murders in November, alone."/

. . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

I was sooo hyper today! It was really weird. Yep. And I have a Forensics class every other day, so this is where I kinda got this idea... sort of. And I also just reeaally love vampires, so I thought this would be coolness to write! Chao!


	29. Chapter 29

...Part 29: Dark...

Sitting on the floor in front of it, I watched Itanami sleep peacefully on Daichi's couch. It made sense for her to share the room, since Daichi was up and about during the day and she was nocturnal – so it was kind of like taking shifts, only for sleeping.

Itanami usually didn't move a muscle when she slept. She didn't breathe; she didn't even twitch. It was like she had died. But today she twisted into a new position, rolling onto her side, rather than lying corpse-like on her back. She slept that way for a while, then her scarlet eyes slowly opened.

"Finally wake up, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Good Evening, Dark," she responded. "How was your day?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Boring – went to school in Daichi's head – you know the drill."

She smirked, propping herself up on her elbow and leaning her head lazily on her hand. "Aww, my poor kaitou," she crooned, stroking my face with her free hand.

I admit it. This woman could wrap me around her little finger whenever she wanted, too. Even though looking into her eyes was like looking into deep pools of blood, she was gorgeous, and had an attitude that matched – or even rivaled – mine.

"So, have there been any leads on the murders they keep talking about?" Itanami had this odd fascination with the serial murders that have been going on for the past month or so. I could understand her curiosity, but then when Satoshi came over to update Daisuke on the cases, she would get all hostile and weird.

"No, but the Commander's here again."

She frowned at me. "You _must_ ruin such a pretty evening, mustn't you?"

I stood up and took her hand, pulling her up off of the couch. "Hey, I didn't invite him."

Itanami didn't reply to that, just walked with me down the stairs, her arm around my waist. Her fingers played with my shirt out of absent-minded habit, and sometimes her nails would scrape against my skin. That had some strange effects on me sometimes, at which point she would laugh at me.

"Hello, Dark," Satoshi said smoothly, looking over his shoulder at me. "Itanami."

"Hikari," she hissed. I smoothed my hand over her shoulder in an attempt to make her relax.

We'd grown pretty close, Itanami and me – and it was kinda funny when Towa got jealous. We were damn near Siamese twins, the way we walked together so much. It felt good to have someone by your side – and she was just as inhuman as I was, if not more so at this point. I would never have to worry about her aging or dying...

I felt a smirk cross my lips. I was definitely no longer jealous of Krad – sure, he had his own body, but his Sacred Maiden would die, and mine would not – and he had left long ago anyway. When I came back up through the bloodline, there was a good chance that Itanami would still be here.

"So, what's the news on these killings?" I asked.

"I don't believe this is the work of a human."

"Sure," Itanami scoffed. "Maybe it was the work of a _vampire_, like people keep claiming."

"I wasn't finished," Satoshi said calmly. "I think it has been the work of a loose Hikari piece."

Itanami dug her nails into my side painfully, but I tried to ignore it. "Why?"

Satoshi explained, "The blood of the victims was left alone, and the bodies were all healthy. The only cause of death would have to be caused by those puncture wounds on their necks, but there was nothing to suggest anything was added to their blood to make them sick... The only cause of death I can figure out, is the loss of their souls."

Silence.

"Their... _souls_...?" Riku asked, obviously very confused.

"Yes. Whatever this thing was, it must have sucked out their souls, leaving them dead. So in retrospect, yes, there has been a vampire, but it is an artwork, rather, and it sucks souls, not blood."

"That doesn't make much sense, Satoshi," Daisuke pondered.

"I have a specific artwork in mind," Satoshi added.

Everyone was suddenly listening very hard. My side began to bleed and I tightened my hold on Itanami, warning her to cut it out if she wanted to keep those claws of hers.

"Which. One." she growled.

Satoshi glared back at her. You could practically feel the lightning tension that passed between the two of them. "You should know perfectly well, which one, _Rose Kiss_."

Realization dawned on everyone at once, along with disbelief. And in the same second, Itanami let go of me and lunged at Satoshi, teeth bared. It was then that I noticed the long fangs that completed the upper set of shiny-white teeth in her mouth. I grabbed her around the waist, preventing her from carrying out her attack and ran. I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew they would be after Itanami – and _they_ _couldn't have her_! And I would _not_ seal her for them.

"Let go of me, Dark!" she shrieked.

"No way – you're being charged with a whole damn deck of murders! You think they'll just let you go about your business?" I argued. "WITH!"

_Dark, what's going on?_ Daichi worried.

_Nothing concerning you!_ I growled. _Keep to yourself for now, alright!?_

Daichi promptly shut up, hanging back as if we were stealing something again.

"DARK!" Riku shouted. "Get back here!

"Dark! Dark!" There were echoes from others, calling me to come back.

Come back with Itanami – the _Rose Kiss_. Come back with the soul-sucker I'd fallen dreadfully in love with during my obliviousness to her month-long killing spree.

Leave Daichi out of it.


	30. Chapter 30

...Part 30: _Rose Kiss_ Itanami...

I fought against Dark's hold on my waist. I wanted to kill that Hikari. I wanted to kill him! I knew he would figure it out.

But as much as I fought against my kaitou, I couldn't help but feel a fascination for what he was doing – abandoning and in a way betraying his own family to keep me safe.

"Dark, stop it," I whispered. "I know I'm a monster – I had it coming. You don't have to get into trouble defending me."

"Itanami, I'm not giving you up. And besides, I'm a thief anyway – when am I _not _getting myself into trouble?" he joked, pointedly.

"This is ridiculous."

"Yeah, you think I don't know that? Murderer or not... I love you."

I blinked. He what?

The Hikari had tried to destroy me several times over because I was a threat – and I knew that and didn't really give a shit. Humans all dies eventually, anyway. I was a killer – it was my way of getting stronger. I functioned a little differently than other artworks.

...Dark _what_?

We landed in a park near an odd thing that looked like a fountain, but with propellers on it – a windmill, that's what it was. One of the gargoyles was missing. Dark stood me on the edge of it.

"I think we're alright, for now," he breathed.

I caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye. "DARK – LOOK OUT!" I screamed, diving at him. A bright blast of lava-gold magic shot through the air and hit another gargoyle on the fountain.

"What was _that_?" he coughed. Apparently, I had knocked into him pretty hard.

From my position on top of him, I just shook my head, staring down at his face with wide eyes. Then I looked up to where the shot had come from. There was a blond boy standing a considerable distance away, and an orange-haired woman was running up behind him.

"Do you have to use gargoyles as targets – you could get fined big-time for that, Mitsukai." Then she considered the missing figure on the fountain and smirked. "You are a pretty good shot, though."\

"They didn't even see us?" I muttered. Dark could've just been blasted in the skull by _accident_?

I felt pressure on the back of my own skull and was pulled onto Dark's lips. "Thanks for saving me," he smirked.

"I guess we're even, then?" I guessed.

Dark shrugged and kissed me again. "Maybe – now could you get off of me?"

I stood up and was about to reach out to help Dark up, but he was already standing with me. Well... okay, then...

He looked around and spotted the two figures I had. They were still unobservant enough not to notice us there. "Mitsukai has _magic_?"

Why would an Angel _not_ have magic? It sounded reasonable enough to me...


	31. Chapter 31

...Part 31: Mitsukai Hikari...

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Mom, I love defacing city property," I said sarcastically. Actually, I just didn't care for the city's gargoyles – and they served as really nice targets.

Now that I had come to terms with and knew how to use my magic, I didn't despise it so much anymore. It had helped me get along with Krad a little more to, I guess, because he had to be the one to teach me how to control it.

When life gives you lemons, make apple juice, then laugh at the idiots who try to figure out how you did it.

I don't know how I had taken a liking to Krad, really. It made no sense at all, and trying to figure out the change of mind still gave me a serious migraine, but I suppose a lot could happen in a little over a month...

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye, then. There were two people making-out nearby where I had just sent my last blast of magic. What kind of an idiot didn't notice something like that!?

My mother cut off whatever she was saying and looked over to where I was staring. She snorted – my mother was not one to snort – and then she began to laugh bitterly.

"What?" I wondered. What could cause a reaction like that?

"It's nothing," she tried, but it didn't work. I wasn't giving up that easily.

"What is it?"

"Dark is _such_ a... a... I don't know – I don't have the right word. Geez." Then she laughed a bit more normally and joked. "Oh my gosh, Mitsukai, they're kissing; look away!"

I always knew my mom was eccentric. I think this proved it.

Now that I had been staring at them long enough, I recognized Dark. The girl, though, I didn't know. But... she had wings, too. They were a different type of wing, though. They weren't feathered or remotely birdlike at all. They looked sort of... dragon-esque, or more like that of a bat.

"Who is with him, though? Do you know her, too?"

She looked closer at the woman figure in the distance with Dark and frowned in concentration and consideration, wracking her brain for anything. "Nope. She's a mystery to me – probably another wacky artwork he stumbled across."

The bat-winged girl looked over at me and her lips moved – I think she was telling Dark something, but I couldn't tell what it was.

She lunged across the field at me.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Beware! We're in the Part-30s, now – the story could end at any minute! Aghh!


	32. Chapter 32

...Part 32: Dark...

"No!" I tried to grab her again but missed, so I ran after her, using With's wings to glide, going faster. "Itanami, _stop_!"

What happened next very nearly gave me a heart attack.

Krad leaped out in front of his son, barreling into Itanami as she went for Mitsukai's throat and sending her sailing back in the other direction. I caught her just before she hit the ground, and held her back. I don't know how she had snapped, but she wanted the little Akimoto/Hikari's soul more than anything else. But what I couldn't yet fathom was this:

_Krad _was here?!.

"If that is yours, I suggest you take it and leave," the angry blond said smoothly, though you could feel the tension radiating through his body, enhanced by the magic.

I glared at him fiercely. Itanami was _not_ an _it_ – any more than we could be – even if she was acting like it at the moment.

And of course everyone else would have to catch up at the same time. _Where_ had this all gone so _wrong_, damnit!?

Even Risa, Takumi, and Tomomi had appeared. What did Satoshi think he could help by bringing them along?

"Satoshi, get them all out of here!" I snarled. "I don't know what happened, but she's snapped or something!"

"Dark –"

"Risa, get the hell outta here!" I shouted at her, holding Itanami tighter against me.

No one moved; no one spoke; no one so much as _blinked_, save for me and Itanami, who was struggling to get out of my grasp.

"Itanami, stop it," I whispered. "Itanami." I held her head still and breathed against her face. "What the heck do you think you're doing!?" I hissed.

"I need _his_!" she wailed.

"Why?"

"I want it!"

"_Why_?" I insisted.

"It's the strongest I've _ever seen_!" Itanami whined.

So that was what had sent her over the edge for this one so suddenly – once she's seen his soul clearly, she'd wanted it. I don't know how this worked, but there you have it.

"She won't become san again, until she has the soul she wants, Dark," Satoshi said grimly. "If you want to solve anything, you'll seal her now."

"NO!" I turned away slightly, like a child who stubbornly refused to give up something he wanted to keep.

"Dark," Krad growled. "I don't know what she is, but you have to listen to Satoshi."

"No!" I shouted again. I was almost as bad as Itanami right now. "You got _your_ Sacred Maiden, Krad – I want _mine_!" I thought I felt tears sliding down my face. When had I become so pathetically messed up?

"But she's not your Sacred Maiden," Krad said.

"How would you know!?"

"Don't you remember Rika?"

I gulped painfully. "Of course I remember Rika, you idiot! She was, but Itanami is, too! She's my second chance! And she's _immortal_!" I shouted, knowing full well which nerve I would hit.

"Shut up, Dark," Krad warned, his wings spreading instinctively to make himself look bigger, also blocking Suna and Mitsukai.

"Darke, let go of me!" Itanami demanded, but I just held onto her more firmly.

"No. Please, settle down. You don't need it."

"Yes I _do_!" she screamed.

"Shhush," I whispered frantically, stringing kisses along the hairline and jaw on the left side of her face.

"You disgust me," Krad spat.

"Do you think I _care_?" I retorted.

He took a few steps toward me. "You had better _start_ caring."

Itanami squirmed and writhed in my hold, trying even more desperately to free herself. She managed to twist around, and upon seeing my throat, she bent her head down quickly and sank her fangs into the sensitive skin.

"No!" mixed with shrieks of "Daichi!" and my own name.

I dug my fingers bruisingly into her shoulders as we sank to the ground.

And I screamed.

. . . . . . . . . . .

I wonder if I rushed into these scenes a little too quickly. I was originally going to have more building-up-to-it stuff, but I just kinda wrote, so here we are...


	33. Chapter 33

Oh my gosh! Another reviewer! Thank you, Devil-neko-onee-chan! (I have to thank all of my reviewers because they're so rare!) _whispers_ Alrighty, here's the story...

. . . . . . . . . . . .

...Part 33: Uhm..Narrator!...

No one could believe their eyes. They all stared in horror as the _Rose Kiss_ sank her fangs into Dark's throat. They heard his screams but could hardly believe it was happening – not even Krad knew what to think.

But the weirdest part began when the Phantom Thief flickered between Daichi's form and his own, then settled on Daichi's – but you could tell it was still Dark, because the eyes that squinted in pain were violet. There was a strange, sickly glow of the same shade forming around him.

It was easy to hear his labored breathing, and every now and then he would groan or cry out.

It was a terrible thing to watch – for all the Niwa. Emiko, Kosuke, and Daisuke were all scared for both Dark and Daichi, and Riku was terrified for her son mostly. Risa stared, horrified for Dark, the thief she still cared for, even though she'd always known he would never really have been hers. Needless to say, the air hung thickly around them, stopping time in its tracks.

In a last-ditch effort to stop Itanami, Dark shoved at the shoulders he'd been clinging to – All that earned him was a tearing feeling in his neck. He screamed again.

"We have to do something," Tomomi whispered shakily. "She... she's going to kill Daichi..." Tomomi hadn't known before this that Daichi had been Dark all along.

Takumi held onto her tightly. "I don't know that there's anything we can do," he responded quietly.

Satoshi shook his head. "There's not."

Risa couldn't speak. She buried her face in Satoshi's shoulder.

"There has to be _something_!" Riku rasped, glaring fiercely through her tears.

Daisuke pulled Riku back to him, strawberry eyes still wide. He pointed. "Look..." he breathed.

Itanami was pulling something from the body. She had one arm wrapped around a dim amethyst light, and was using her other hand to push away the body that belonged to Daichi. Her face was still hiding the throat of the purple-colored soul. She stood up, pulling it with her until it was completely detached from the body.

It was as if some kind of barrier had been lifted. Everyone moved in closer to witness what would happen next, and Riku ran to Daichi's body with Daisuke close behind her.

"Daichi? Daichi, wake up!"

"He'll be fine," Kosuke said. "It was Dark's soul she took, not Daichi's."

Riku hugged her son close to her and Daisuke wrapped his arm around her, but turned his attention back to Dark's predicament – if you could call it that.

Itanami laid Dark's bodiless soul on the ground, looking frightened. "D-Darke..." she whispered, knotting her fingers in her hair as she knelt over him. Apparently, part of her sanity had returned to her – part, because she still through crazed glances at Krad's family. "Damnit," she hissed multiple times. "Damnit." Itanami looked around at the people surrounding her, panicking. "V...v-v-vampire," she stuttered. She remembered the 'vampire attack' accusations.

_You are a vampire? You are the rose. You are a kiss... a very fatal kiss... You are a vampire._

Would Dark's soul be solid enough to...?

Itanami bit down hard on her wrist, not caring about the pain. She didn't want to lose_ Dark_! Another glance was thrown at Mitsukai, lowering her wrist so that it was positioned just above Dark's mouth. Blood dripped. It landed on the shadowy form and slid down the face. She pressed her wrist to his lips. "Live, Darke," she hissed.

Mitsukai's magic was acting up from the weird looks the vampire girl was giving him. Her blood-red eyes were full of lustful hunger – but also with fear and panic. It was hard to tell which combination was higher on her priority list, but she seemed to be sticking with Dark. All the same, he would have shot at her if Krad wasn't in the way.


	34. Chapter 34

Ha! I finally have a title! It is no longer _As Of Yet Untitled_, but _Back to Square One_! Woo!

. . . . . . . . . . .

...Part 34: _Rose Kiss_ Itanami...

I wanted _that one_! His soul was _so strong_! The Angel without wings. But in my struggle to _get_ what I wanted, I had attacked Dark instead. And now I was regretting it.

The dull violet form of his soul lay on the ground, unresponsive as I tried to fuse my blood into it. I had no idea how this worked at all. No one had ever told me. I didn't know how to fix again what I had broken.

I felt eyes on me from everywhere. Gold, red, topaz, blue, and brown. But none were violet. None.

"Dark!" I choked. "Darke, drink it!" Why wasn't this working!? Tears seeped from my eyes, startling me.

Finally, the form beneath me became more solid. I took the long sweater I was wearing off and draped it over him before returning my bloody wrist to his mouth. He was beginning to look more like himself.

I looked back at the one I wanted again – maybe if I had his soul, it would make me stronger; it would help me save Dark...

The white-winged man standing in front of the orange-haired woman and the one I was contemplating turned a worse glare on me and moved his wings to block his family completely from my view. I snapped my attention back to my kaitou angrily.

He groaned weakly, turning his head away from my bitter artwork blood. I turned it back. "You must drink it," I insisted, not knowing whether he actually heard me or not. There was still an odd glimmer to him – he wasn't a complete body, yet.

Slowly. _Slowly_, the glow went away, and _slowly_, Dark's eyes opened. I took my wrist away, willing it to heal. I remained silent, waiting for him to regain his bearings.

"Itanami." It was a statement. A rather _blank_ statement.

I didn't move. Did he not remember me? Why... "Dark?"

He shook his head to clear it, and followed up by that action was a shiver. He sat up, pulling his back off of the frosty ground. Dark spotted my sweater lying over him and stared at the black knit thing until realization finally hit him. "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!?"

The tension around me suddenly lifted, making me feel light-headed. I half-laughed. "Souls don't generally come equipped with clothes," I told him, trying not to grin too wide and make him freak out even more. He seemed to have forgotten about the last... How long _was_ that?

"Well why not!?" Dark complained. "It's _cold_!" He paused for a minute, looking puzzled, then scowled. "Where's Daichi?"


	35. Chapter 35

...Part 35: Dark...

Itanami pointed behind me, where Daichi lay in Riku's arms. I saw his eyes open slowly, and he sat up groggily. "What just happened...?" He saw me and looked seriously confused. "Dark?"

I tilted my head to the side awkwardly. "Hey Daichi."

He squinted his eyes in intense thought. Puzzlement. "What the – Why are you...? Where did..? _Huh_?" Daichi rubbed his head. "Ow. I feel light-headed..."

Krad was glaring at me. "Now get her away from here before she kills someone."

Before _you_ do.

"Dark, she needs to be sealed," Satoshi insisted.

"But..."

"Don't argue, just do it." Itanami growled fiercely at him. "She's unstable," he added.

"I am not!" she shouted. As much as I didn't want to, I could see his point.

"She's not going to stop until she kills Mitsukai – and he won't be the only one, whether she succeeds or not."

Shut _up_, Krad. I _don't care_ about your family issues. "I'm not going to seal her, damnit!" If I had clothes, I'd get up and pummel him. They weren't going to change my mind.

Itanami looked down at me with longing, hungry eyes. She still wasn't quite the same – she wouldn't be until she got Mitsukai's soul. "Damnit," I hissed.

Something was flung at me. A heap of black fabric landed on my face. I hadn't realized it, but Suna had disappeared during our rekindled argument. She was back, and I now had clothes. Curiouser and curiouser – everyone else seemed to think so, too.

Suspicious – about exactly what, I don't know – of her, I straightened out the clothes while wondering how exactly I was supposed to put them on without exposing myself – That was not really something I wanted to do.

Something formed a barrier around me, confusing me for a moment. Then I realized that the barrier was Itanami's wings. Her head was bowed so that her hair hid her face.

This just kept getting weirder.

. . . . . . . . . . .

This crossed my mind only now, after writing all of this – if Dark's soul didn't have clothes when he kinda turned into his own body, then why did Krad...? I can't explain my own technicalities... _shakes head_


	36. Chapter 36

...Part 36: Suna Akimoto...

"Why did you do that?" Mitsukai and Krad both demanded – which very nearly made me laugh.

"It's cold," I said simply. "And not only that, but if Itanami gets sidetracked and starts going after Mitsukai again, I don't want Dark to be too embarrassed to jump up to stop her." It seemed reasonable to me.

Neither one of them said anything.

"Itanami... stop it," I heard Dark's voice. When I looked around Krad to see what was up, the two of them were kissing again. Thoughtfully, it almost reminded me of Krad and myself when we had first fallen in love.

That made me feel so corny – and old. I felt old.

"Hey Krad," I wondered, tilting my head as I watched them – as long as Itanami was preoccupied with Dark, she wouldn't come after Mitsukai, so the immediate danger was stalled – "Do you ever feel old?"

"What?"

"Do you ever feel like your age is sort of catching up to you...?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

Krad sighed. "Not really, no... I guess I can't really feel 'old' because I have an eternity to live, yet."

I pondered that for a moment. "I guess that makes sense."

"You should take Mitsukai and go home," he said. "It's getting late, and there's really no way to predict when Itanami will get out of control again."

"Hey, I can –" Mitsukai started.

He was cut off by Krad. "– Take care of yourself? Yeah, I've heard that excuse before," Krad told him, then glanced at me. "The last time somebody said that, they got shot. Now go home. Protect your mother for me." He smirked.

Mitsukai glared back at him. "If I protect her, it will be for _myself_, not _you_." And with that, he stalked off toward home. "Come on," he called back to me.

I gave Krad a humorous smile. "You know, you're pretty good at that."

"What? Reverse psychology?" He looked mildly puzzled.

I shook my head and gave him a quick kiss – he hadn't changed much since I was fifteen; he always wanted it to last longer than it did. "You're good at being Mitsukai's father, Krad," I said softly, touching our noses together affectionately. "You could've stayed."

He stroked my face lightly with his fingers. "If I could relive the years I left behind, I would do it differently, believe me."

"I do." I breathed a short laugh. "And I would be a lighter sleeper."

Krad laughed a bit with me before kissing me again. "You should go."

"Yeah..." I sighed. "See you later."

"I love you," he whispered.

I smiled at him before going. I knew that was all he needed from me. Just that simple smile said everything.


	37. Chapter 37

...Part 37: Krad...

I watched her go, sprinting to catch up with Mitsukai. When I turned back to keep an eye on Itanami, she and Dark were sitting in the crisp, dead grass, just talking – oblivious to the rest of us.

I felt alone when I watched them, remembering the time I had spent in my self-inflicted solitude. I had been an idiot, and I had paid the price for my actions... Dark and Itanami made it all worse, though.

And so did the Niwa family. Emiko and Kosuke had aged together, and they were happy with the younger generations. Daisuke and Riku had worked out perfectly, it seemed, and their son, Daichi, was a healthy young boy that they had spent time with for his whole life. I knew I should have been there for Mitsukai, to stand by Suna and him.

Satoshi and Risa had had the twins, Takumi and Tomomi, who were very much like them, though somehow acquiring personalities all their own at the same time. The world works in mysterious ways.

Emiko and Kosuke left. Riku and Risa talked together, sending odd glances at Dark and Itanami throughout their speech, while Satoshi and Daisuke conversed on a related issue and Mitsukai's "cousins" all grouped together in the same manner. I was left on my own.

"What did I tell you?" Riku said irately. "Leave it to Dark to fall in love with a mass murderer."

"Don't blame Dark for everything, Riku," Risa argued.

This was not something I cared to listen to.

"If Dark keeps Itanami busy, she might forget about tracking Mitsukai," Daisuke ventured.

Satoshi shook his head. "Sure, he may be able to keep her preoccupied, but she won't forget – her actions will only be postponed until a later date."

"Well, then what can we do?" Daisuke asked. "Dark refuses to seal her."

But Dark wasn't the only one with magic...

"He has to. He has to get over this infatuation of his and move on. Itanami is dangerous."

"But –"

"Daisuke," Satoshi cut him off. "Dark _has_ to do it – sooner or later. He _has_ _no choice_."

With that, Satoshi gestured to Risa that it was time for them to leave, and she in turn beckoned to the twins the same message. The Hikari family left, leaving the Niwa – and, essentially, me – the deal with the problem.

Riku walked over to Daisuke. "I'm going to go home, Dai, okay? This stuff is way out of my league, and seeing as Dark and Daichi are no longer connected, I no longer see why this should be our problem."

"Riku..." Daisuke gave her a look that explained all of his concern in one shot.

"Daisuke, _please_. Let Dark go."

Riku left with Daichi, though the recent ex-Tamer followed almost reluctantly. He must have befriended the thief, as well.

And so, I was left with Daisuke Niwa, Dark Mousy, and Dark's psychotic immortal girlfriend who wanted to eat my son's soul – oh what great company that was.

Daisuke walked over to me, sighing. "So whose side are you on?" he asked.

"Not theirs," I spat.

"I don't know who I'm trying to support anymore. I want Dark to be happy, because he's my friend, but Itanami really does need to go... but that would only hurt Dark by getting rid of her."

"It would not _only _hurt Dark," I retorted. "It would save a hell of a lot of lives."

Daisuke grinned faintly. "Since when do you care about people's lives?" he joked.

I glared down at him. "I _care_ about my _family_, Niwa, not the general public."

Daisuke nodded understandingly, looking back over to the two famous law-breakers on the ground. "What do you suppose they're talking about?" he wondered.

"I can _hear_ what they're talking about," I grumbled. "It's nothing important."

"What are they saying?"

Didn't I _just_ tell him it was of no importance? "They're talking about going to Europe. Personally, I think it sucks."

"That's only because you were there on your own exile," Daisuke guessed, hitting the nail on the head.

I winced. "Don't remind me."

"I should probably take Dark and Itanami back with me," Daisuke said, yawning. "If nothing else, maybe we can try to lock Itanami in the vault."

That sounded like a good enough idea. I wanted to get back to Suna and Mitsukai.

"Are you sure you can handle them?" I didn't want things getting out of hand with Itanami.

Daisuke nodded. "Don't worry, Krad... I'm sure Dark can handle her for tonight."

Good.

When I got to Chiisai, everything was quiet, signaling that my family must be asleep already. I sat down on the steps, not sure whether I should go up there, or keep some kind of watch down here. I dozed off there multiple times, and by the time morning started creeping in, I fell asleep completely – right there on the stairs, wings splayed out across them uncomfortably.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

I always manage to write about people falling asleep when I'm tired. I guess it's how I get my rest in for the night? This is ridiculous...


	38. Chapter 38

...Part 38: Dark...

My only job now was to distract Itanami –which was a job I rather enjoyed. I slept on her time, now; during the day. I'd lay with her and watch the sun rise through Daichi's window, waiting until I knew she was asleep before I get any rest, too. I always began on the couch, with my arm draped over her waist or encasing her shoulder, and I would rest my face against her back, breathing in her scent, but then I always ended up waking to find myself on the floor next to the furniture, Itanami's fingers brushing my skin or tangling in my clothes or hair, subconsciously searching for me.

After a week of dealing with that, I decided that Daichi-and-formerly-Daisuke's couch was simply too damn small.

"Emiko, do we still have an extra room in this house somewhere?" I asked her one evening in the interval between the family heading off to bed and Itanami waking up. "A guest room or something?"

Emiko shook her head. "No, I'm afraid we don't. Why?" she wondered, yawning.

"Itanami and I don't exactly fit on Daichi's couch," I said.

She kissed me on the forehead. "Sorry, Dark. I don't have another room available." Emiko thought for a while. "I suppose you could use our room during the day..." she considered.

That did make sense. When we slept, every other bedroom in the house was empty, and when they slept, we were anywhere but.

"But I'll have to take it up with Kosuke," Emiko added. I knew there'd be a catch in there somewhere.

So, that's what she did. She told Kosuke my concern and her idea, but he disagreed in the end. "I don't know if it works that way for her, but if Itanami is too exposed to our scent like that, she may target us, too," he'd pointed out.

I wondered vaguely what my soul smelled like to her – if souls had a scent.

I shrugged. "Maybe I'll ask Itanami the details of that later."

They went to bed, and I went up to Daichi's room with him to get my soul-sucker away before he did the same. He looked terrible. His neck was bruised and he claimed he still felt light-headed sometimes.

"Itanami," I whispered, smoothing my hand down her arm and back up again to pull the satin-like black hair away from her neck. "Wake up, doll-face. The humans need to get some sleep, okay?" I smiled. I didn't usually refer to them as 'the humans' – but it fit, obviously.

She sighed and rolled onto her back, her crimson eyes squinting at me in a teenager sort of way that told me something to the effect of 'Go away! I wanna sleep in.'

I gave her my best smirk and wedged my arms under her shoulders and knees, picking her up off of the couch, myself. "Come on. Let's leave Daichi in peace. He's not feeling so great today."

"Good night, Dark," Daichi said groggily.

"Night, kid – sweet dreams and all that."

He gave me a weak smile and closed the door behind us.

"You have such a soft spot," Itanami chuckled.

"And?" I retorted. So what if I cared? "You do, too."

"I do not!" she protested, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, you didn't eat me," I pointed out.

Itanami pursed her lips together, frustrated that I'd won and trying not to laugh from what I'd said.

I grinned triumphantly, dropping her onto the couch – yes, _dropping_ her.

"I can still eat you!" she growled, trying to hide the smile that crept across her face, clashing with the seriously freaky eyes. Why was it that Azumano girls had to have freaky eyes these days? Suna, Tomomi – well, she had Satoshi's eyes, but that was bad enough – and Itanami. Eesh.

"Hey, settle down," I laughed when she moved swiftly up to the back of the sofa in a low crouch.

"But you _just_ told me to get _up_," she argued, tensing a bit.

My eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

Itanami sprang off of the couch, barreling into me and knocking me to the ground. "I just did," she said curtly, shaking the some hair out of her face. She straddled my waist and pinned my wrists to the floor, looking satisfied with herself.

As if that could really hold me. I wasn't the legendary Phantom Thief Dark for nothing. In an effortless motion, I pushed my wrists off the floor and tipped Itanami onto her back. My hands at either side of her head held me up to look down on her pretty face, laughing.

"You know, Darke – I don't like you."

I half-shrugged. "I think I can live with that," I fibbed – only because she wasn't exactly truthful, either.

She rolled her eyes at me.

Suddenly, her eyes looked almost glazed over. I knew that look. "Itanami," I hissed. "Snap out of it!" I waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey! Look at me." She groaned as I turned her face toward mine. It felt like she was some kind of rehab patient or something. Stop sucking out people's souls, Itanami – It could be addictive, and very unhealthy for all parties involved.

"But –"

I kissed her before she could finish what she was going to say. She was frowning at me – with her eyes open. That kina ruined it, but at least she didn't protest, and her eyes began to clear up a bit. I continued kissing her despite the lack of response, trailing my lips along her jaw and down her neck lightly.

"You can't distract me forever, Dark." Itanami strung her fingers through my hair and pushed my head away. "I know you don't like it, but –" I pressed my finger over her lips but she kept speaking "– souls are what I survive on. They make me stronger."

"You can live without them, though, can't you?" I ventured.

"Well, yes – that is, if you want me to start looking like trash and tripping over my own feet on a regular basis; sure."

"You sound like you've been there before," I commented.

"Being trapped in someone's cellar for a decade or so is not fun," she stated. "I don't advise it."

I could imagine what had happened to whoever rediscovered her. Spring cleaning didn't turn out so well, I assumed.

Itanami traced the tips of her fingers down the length of my throat and over to the left of my collarbone. "You can't distract me forever," she breathed again. "If you keep me from getting what I want for too long, things could get nasty..."

I didn't want to know.


	39. Chapter 39

...Part 39: Tomomi Hikari...

The bell rang, and students rushed to cram out of the door, just like they always did. But this wasn't just any rush out of the school to them – it was the holiday release. A couple weeks of vacation would greet them all when they got home. I waited, still not feeling like getting squashed by them all.

"Hey Tomomi?" I heard a timid voice from behind me. I turned around, wondering who it was.

"Oh, konnichiwa Byako. What's up?"

"I haven't seen your cousin around much lately. Is he alright?" she asked. I was about to ask which cousin she was referring to, but then I realized I hadn't seen Mitsukai in class.

Then I remembered why. I smiled reassuringly at her. "Mitsukai's fine. He just has practice, is all." I hoped she wouldn't ask what _kind_ of practice.

"Oh." Byako was confused, but she didn't pry. "Well... can you give this to him for me? And tell him Marry Christmas for me?" The doll-like girl held out a small, gift-wrapped package for me to take.

"I don't see why not," I agreed.

"I was going to give it to him myself, but he wasn't here, and I didn't know whether to go over to Chiisai or not. I wouldn't want to bother him, of course," she rambled, letting her nerves out.

"It's no problem. I'll give it to him the very moment I see him, okay?"

Byako nodded, smiling a little, and hurried off. "Bye, Tomomi – Arigato gozaimasu!"

Byako had always had a sort of crush on my older cousin, and when I saw her ask him to dance with her during the Halloween party, I couldn't help but be somewhat proud of her. And she was thoughtful enough to get him a Christmas gift. I think she was the kindest girl I knew; timid by nature. It surprised me a little to know she'd fallen for someone with such an intimidating aura – or maybe she didn't see him the way others did. Who knows?

I literally ran into Daichi in the hall on my way out to find Takumi out in the halls.

"Hi, Tomomi," he greeted me cheerily. "I was just looking for you."

"Really?" I admit, I was a bit puzzled.

"Yes, really," he replied. "I couldn't leave without giving my favorite cousin a gift, could I?"

I laughed. "Daichi, we'll be seeing each other again soon, you know."

He shrugged. "I know." Daichi handed me a pocket-sized package encased in white, snowman-patterned paper and blue ribbon flecked with little confetti-sized snowflakes. I contemplated using it in my hair later as I gazed at it. "You don't have to open it now, of course."

"I'll open it now," I said grinning. "I'm too curious to wait."

I untied the ribbon, wrapping it around my fingers to keep it somewhere I would remember it and commenced to peeling the wrapping-paper away. It was a little jewelry case. I could've said, 'Oh – it's a box; how sweet,' just to be silly, but I didn't. Peering inside the case, I found a pair of earrings. They were in the shape of wings.

"They're beautiful," I whispered. "Thank you, Daichi." Without thinking, I threw my arms around him in a hug.

He laughed, hugging me back. "I'll have another surprise for you later this week, too."

That got my mind racing with anticipation. Surprises made me overreact – I was excited to see what it would be.


	40. Chapter 40

...Part 40: Suna Akimoto...

Krad had been sleeping on the stairs a lot lately. He was too intent on guarding us from Itanami. To be honest, I would have felt a lot safer with him next to me instead.

And now we were waltzing right into the danger zone on purpose, so I don't see how his efforts had paid off at all. The three of us were all headed to the Niwa house for Christmas Eve, and now that apparently included Itanami, the soul-sucking _Rose Kiss_, as well.

Mitsukai got picked up from Chiisai by his other cousins – by invitation of Takumi – who were also attending the reunion of sorts.

I grinned as Krad asked me if I wanted to fly there. I was reminded instantly of the time we stole _The Heart _from Dark, when he had carried me to Satoshi's apartment, back when I hadn't quite yet known that the two of them shared the same body. I agreed ecstatically to the offer, and we flew through the light snow to the Niwa residence.

When we got there, neither Itanami nor Dark were anywhere to be seen, but all of the cousins – Mitsukai, Takumi and Tomomi, and Daichi – came to greet us at the door.

"Suna!" Risa called from the kitchen happily. "You're finally here!" She put down the potholder in her hands and came over to give her best friend a hug. Then she turned to Krad and wrapped her arms around him briefly as well. "And I can't tell you _enough_ how great it is for you to be back – Suna doesn't look so sad anymore – I can't get over it!" Risa smiled, heading back toward the kitchen. "Come on, Miss Tea-Shop Owner. We could use your help, you know."

"Okay, I'll be right there," I laughed. "Let me at least walk through the doorway first!"

Slipping my hand out of Krad's, I went to join her. When I got to the kitchen, Emiko greeted me enthusiastically, too.

"So where's Dark?" I asked, wondering really where his _girlfriend_ was lurking at.

Risa caught my meaning. "They're upstairs, sleeping."

"Sleeping?" I wondered. The puzzle pieces weren't fitting together, no matter how hard I tried to cram them against each other. "Isn't it a little... early?" It was only six o'clock, if that.

"They've decided being nocturnal was best for them." Risa rolled her eyes.

"Mmm."

"They'll be awake soon, though, I think," she added.

"Well, _that_ makes me feel better," I said sarcastically as a timer on the oven went off. Grabbing one of the potholders Risa had been holding earlier, I pulled out the roast beef that I found in there and set it on top of the stove.

We heard what sounded like someone falling down the stairs, right on cue. The truth was, though, it was just Itanami and Dark messing around and running into the walls of the stairway.

"Hey, people!" Dark greeted us all, wrapping his arm around Itanami's waist a little tighter than before – he must have seen Mitsukai.

Takumi looked wary, sliding closer to his sister to sit between the _Rose Kiss_ and her could-be target. I appreciated that. Takumi, in a way, was not only Mitsukai's cousin but his best friend as well.

"Hello, Dark!" Emiko chimed, blatantly trying to ignore his companion. It seemed that Itanami wasn't as accepted into the home as I had thought. "We were just talking about you."

"Oh, really?" Dark grinned. "And what were you saying about me?"

Keeping Itanami within my peripheral vision, I took over for Emiko as she conversed with Dark, helping Risa prepare dinner.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

I know, that was kind of lame for having you guys wait like that, but I've been busy and distracted. Hopefully I'll get back into it more, soon. Geez, it's getting so long (But the better one – I'm a WHAT? – still has more words, total)!


	41. Chapter 41

Okay, before I begin this next chapter, let me tell inform you on a little error I made – I put Risa in the kitchen. Cooking. Yeah, let's say that Riku is there, too, and Risa is mostly just helping with little stuff, not actually cooking, because that could be hazardous. M'kay? Good. Riku was cooking, not Risa, but they were all there!

. . . . . . . . . . . .

...Part 41: Daichi Niwa...

We ate and visited with each other until we all joked that we were going to burst. Dinner was great, and desert was even better.

And now it was time for gifts, since we wouldn't be seeing each other on Christmas Day, itself – the Eve of was close enough.

Tomomi's face lit up when I brought in her cello, with a big red ribbon tied around the scroll. "Rosi!" she cried, jumping up and flinging her arms around me in a huge hug.

I laughed. "Surprise!"

"I knew you'd see reason eventually," she said triumphantly.

We had all decided that although the cello was a Hikari artwork and remained unsealed, it wasn't really a danger to anything – but when if the soul ever went wrong somehow, someone would have to steal it again, of course.

"Maybe you should play something for us," Takumi suggested.

Tomomi agreed enthusiastically, engulfing herself in the melodies that flowed easily through her and her instrument. It was our background music as others exchanged presents, too. Itanami swayed slightly to the tunes, looking relaxed as long as the music remained in that mood. That was a good thing. If Tomomi could keep it up until Mitsukai left, we may not have to worry as much.


	42. Chapter 42

...Part 42: _Rose Kiss _Itanami...

_You can't distract me forever..._

_...Things could get nasty_.

Dark was holding onto me tightly. Music was playing – _enchanted_ music. I swayed a bit despite Dark's hold, somewhat hypnotized by it. It has happy music; calm. It pulled at my senses like a leash, pulling me back as my mind raced toward the soul I wanted.

It was a strong soul. It radiated the same sort of power as an artwork... two artworks... _and _a human. There could not have been a more exotic combination. And the most exciting part was that the human portion was nearly as strong as the dominating artwork power.

_...If you keep me from getting what I want for too long..._

The woman sitting beside him was his mother. I could tell that quite clearly – she had a soul like no other. And then there was Krad. I laughed inwardly. Krad was a father. By his appearance some moments, you wouldn't be able to tell. Like Dark, he looked to be about seventeen, and his eyes could get so cold and fierce – that was what his soul reflected often, too; it burned.

They would probably be my next targets, if I could get away with it.

The more I thought about it... the more I wanted them _all_. They had no order anymore. They would all be _mine_ – one way or another.

Things could get very nasty indeed.


	43. Chapter 43

...Part 43: Mitsukai Hikari...

Her eyes were different. Itanami's intense crimson eyes had begun to focus directly on me for the last twenty minutes, making me edgy.

No, actually they flickered between the three of us – me, my mom, and my... uhm... Krad, too. I still couldn't really grasp the concept of calling him my dad. It just didn't totally seem right, yet.

She sat perfectly still, like a predator watching her prey hungrily, waiting for the right moment; the moment when Dark's arm would loosen just a little bit – just enough of a falter to break loose. Her fiery eyes looked more vicious and inhuman by each passing minute.

Dark shifted slightly.

A smirk flickered across her lips.

"NO!" I yelled, leaping out of my seat as fast as I could, considering my legs had been stupidly crossed.

I knew who her eyes had landed on.

And it wasn't me.

And it wasn't Krad – he was on the other side of the room, talking to Satoshi about something. He turned around at my horrified cry.

"SUNA!"

Dark rushed over to help me in my desperate attempt to pry her away from my mother. Itanami's teeth were latched deep into her throat and she wouldn't let go. The _Rose Kiss_'s wings spread from her back, knocking Dark away and shoving me off balance.

Everyone was either in a terrified panic or frozen stiff. Krad's eyes were wide and he was breathing roughly as he leapt over furniture to get to us.

I still couldn't pry the demon away from her. "Do something!" I growled. "I can't get her off!" And Risa was pulling at Itanami's hair. She still wouldn't let go.

Krad grabbed a hold of Itanami's broad wings, getting over his panic slightly, now with a death-glare distorting his face.

I saw Dark cringe and shudder as a sick tearing sound cut through the air. Itanami threw her head back and shrieked in pain as her wings were nearly ripped from her body. I grabbed my mother and pulled her away as quickly as I could.

I felt no pulse. Her skin was cold to the touch.

"No," I whispered, my voice wavering. "Mom – no; you _can't_ die on me! Mom! Damnit it's Christmas Eve!" I was babbling now, trying to get her to hear something – anything at all. "You can't die on 

Christmas Eve – that's when Krad proposed to you, remember? You're always telling me about that. You said it was the best Christmas gift you could ever get. Mom? Please answer me! Mom!"

Mom...?

I felt a tear streak down my cheek. Another.

It can't end like this.


	44. Chapter 44

This chapter rated M, just in case.

. . . . . . . . . . .

...Part 44: Krad...

The _Rose Kiss_ stood, her wings hanging onto her bloody back by mere tendons that I hadn't managed to rip apart. She turned to me, her eyes a glowing, glassy scarlet and teeth shown in a snarl that struck fear through even myself.

"You will pay for that, Krad," she threatened in a low tone. Her 'w' hissed into a 'v' around her fangs. One side of her snarl turned up into a distorted grin.

Not all of my focus was on her, though. I saw Suna at the edge of my vision, Mitsukai hunched over her. His shoulders were shaking with silent sobs.

I shook my head disbelievingly. This was _not_ happening to me again!

Itanami lunged at me, but I stopped her, grasping her by the throat and flinging her momentum in a different direction. She crashed into a side table, landing on a smashed glass vase.

When she didn't move, I fell on my knees next to Suna, taking her from Mitsukai's arms and laying her on her back. I held her hand in mine, threading our fingers together and trying not to choke.

"Suna..." I pleaded. "Please don't do this to me – I can't lose you again. And Mitsukai..." We made eye contact for a moment, two pairs of mournful gold orbs. I looked back to Suna again. "... He needs his mother..." I couldn't stop the sobs that came next, wracking through my body so hard I thought for a moment my bones could shatter from it.

I heard someone move.

I heard glass cracking as Itanami got up.

I heard the footsteps.

As she tried to lunge at me again, I stood up, twisting around as I gathered lethal amounts of magic. "You _bitch_!" I snarled. My hand met with her chest, shoving straight through her body before anyone could contemplate what was happening.

Itanami gagged, and blood began to trickle from her mouth. She blinked, unable to believe that she was the next one to die.

Dark had been close behind her, his hands on her shoulders. He had been trying to hold her back. Now he stood behind her, blankly staring down at my hand and wrist protruding from Itanami's back. His violet eyes were wide with despair and horror – an expression I had never before seen on the thief.

I yanked my arm out of her chest. "Just what I thought," I muttered harshly. "No heart." If the crazed artwork _had_ had a heart, I would have ripped it out of her.

She crumpled to the ground, dead, as Dark stared. His hands were shaking.

"You..." Dark couldn't speak. He knelt over the body, too afraid to touch her; to do any more damage to the form he had somehow claimed to have loved.

I couldn't move. My arm dripped with blood, and tears streamed down my face unendingly. I had really lost her this time. Suna was really dead.

Dark stood up again to face me. Tears rolled down his face, as well, but not quite as fiercely as mine. "You killed her!" he shouted at me.

"She killed Suna!" I shot back, choking on her name.

She couldn't be gone – not like this. She was supposed to die old. And she was supposed to go peacefully – not middle-aged and murdered by... by _that_ _thing_.

Dark didn't have a comeback. Deep purple magic gathered in his hand like a ball and he hurled it at me.

I dodged it easily, lucky that it didn't hit anyone else. "You should have sealed it before it got that bad!" I snapped, shoving Dark away from me. He stumbled back and tripped over its body.

"Itanami is not an '_it'_!" he protested, not seeing the point at all. "And I loved her, damnit! – which is more than I can say for you and Suna! You _ditched_ her, you idiot! It's your _own damned fault_!"

I tromped over to him, smacking him so hard that his face twisted to the side and he spat blood out of his mouth. "Do you think I don't _realize_ that!?" My voice was quiet, but sounded even more menacing than if I would have screamed it at him. "Do you honestly think I haven't regretted it _every fucking day_ that I still live?"

I turned away from him as a fresh bout of tears cascaded down my face.

Dark glared at my back. "I'm going to kill you, you –"

Again, I spun around to face him, dropping bruisingly to my knees. "Fine!" I declared, spreading my arms wide. My wings unfurled, hanging limply at my back. "Kill me Dark! I don't _care _anymore!"

Dark hesitated.

"What are you waiting for!?" I sobbed, glaring at him through blurred vision. "Kill me, if that's what you want! There's nothing holding you back anymore!"

. . .


	45. Chapter 45

...Part 45: Dark...

We were practically back to square one, Krad and I. Our hate for each other had been rekindled by the murders of our Sacred Maidens – whether they be human or some form of demon artwork was irrelevant.

But as much as I wanted to, I couldn't kill him. Even though he had tried to kill me on innumerable occasions throughout our past, and despite that he just murdered Itanami, I couldn't do it.

The way he begged me to kill him made the whole experience less of a good revenge. It sucked all the hostile energy out of me, seeing the reformed Krad, resembling a broken angel, kneeling on the floor and sobbing like that.

That just couldn't be Krad at my feet. It was just too wrong.

I took a step back.

Krad bowed his head to meet his hands, covering his face as shudders convulsed through his body. He cried until he could barely breathe anymore, as everyone watched, perplexed.

Eventually, I saw Risa move toward him, kneeling next to him and placing her small hand on his back as a comforting gesture.

Risa... I had thought she was my Sacred Maiden at one point, too.

Had my judgment been that corrupted? Risa was so gentle and feminine, a beautiful contrast to my life, like Rika had been.

Rika...

Itanami had been nothing like them. Had I been so blinded that I had actually fallen for her? I realized I had, no matter what she did, or who she was. I had fallen in love with the only other immortal I knew besides Krad and the rather hyperactive Towa... Was that so bad?

. . . . . . . . . . .

Whoa, I think we're getting closer to the end... _(finally...?)_


	46. Chapter 46

For those of you who read Part 45 (which would make a lot of sense, of course) I deleted some of the end of it because I changed my mind.

. . . . . . . . . . .

...Part 46: Krad...

I knew that I would end up here eventually, but I would have never thought it would happen so suddenly.

Suna's funeral.

It had stopped snowing on Christmas Eve, coincidentally, and it hadn't started again since. I didn't speak to anyone – not Suna's best friend, Risa; not even Mitsukai, though he stuck by my side for most of the time. We just gazed at her motionless form, dressed in her Chiisai uniform because she hadn't bothered to even _own_ anything fancier.

Suna looked almost exactly the way I remembered her from when she was fifteen. Risa had insisted on putting a couple of my feathers in her hair, too, just like she always wore them. It was like she had made them a part of her. There were, two now, though – the original one to represent me, and she had added one for Mitsukai. On her left hand was her wedding ring...

I looked away from her briefly to star at my own ring for a while.

_As Suna visited with our family – which was an odd notion; I'd never actually had a family, technically – I fingered the small metal band in my pocket. I was debating even giving it to her at all. What would she say? I felt stupid for wondering._

_I had wasted so much time that everyone was standing, preparing to depart._

"_Wait," I said._

_They all turned to look at me with puzzlement etched into their faces._

"_What is it, Krad?" Suna wondered._

_Biting my lower lip momentarily, I knelt down on one knee before her, and her eyes instantly lit up with shock. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and held it up to her. "Suna, will you marry me?"_

"Are you kidding me?" I muttered, and almost laughed.

"What?" Mitsukai looked up at me inquiringly.

I shook my head. "That's what she said when I asked her to marry me," I explained quietly.

"Oh." He considered that for a moment. "Yeah, that sounds like something she would say..."

"Mitsukai?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still hate me?" I wondered.

He looked surprised. "Not as much as I used to," he admitted, "but things like that are a little hard to completely get over."

I sighed. "I guess I can understand that."

"Why do you ask?"

Silence took over for a long moment between the two of us.

"You remind me of Suna." I managed a small smile.

Mitsukai laughed. "Seriously? Mom always told me I reminded her of you," he told me.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, too. "I can see how she would." In terms of looks and expression, he _had_ taken to a lot of my genes.

But I could easily pick out the little bits of Suna in his features, too – the shape of his eyes, for example; or the fact that his hands weren't quite as long in structure as mine were.

I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug, stunning both Mitsukai and myself. "Do me a favor," I told him. "Don't die any time soon, alright?"

He managed a short laugh and hugged me back. It was an odd, emotional moment – a father-son ordeal that I didn't think I could ever get used to.

"Of course I won't," he said. "Now could you step back before I start crying again or something?"

I managed another laugh and stepped away. Sighing, I looked over to where Suna lay. They were about to close the casket.

"Wait!" I protested, nearly tripping in my haste to get over there. "I haven't said good-bye," I choked. Whoever it was that was there gave me enough space that it was almost private.

I bit my lower lip, trying not to start sobbing again – I'd done enough of that to last my entire hopelessly long life – but tears streaked down my face despite my attempt to hold them back. I didn't bother with brushing them away as I stood over her, taking one last, long look at the first person I had really ever loved.

"Suna," I whispered, about to bring up that horrid topic again, "if there was anything I would change about this... I would have stayed. I would have spent every waking moment with you... but I was stupid and confused. ...I'm sorry." I covered my face with my hand for a moment to try to pull myself together somewhat before continuing. "I want you to know that I feel stupid talking to a corpse." I knew she would have laughed at that. "And wherever that soul of yours has ended up now that the Rose Kiss is dead, I hope..." I choked up. I never wanted to do this. I never wanted to say good-bye to her. I never wanted to give up my Suna Akimoto. "I love you," I sobbed. "I don't want to let you go – I _need_ you..."

It didn't matter how cold her dead body was; I kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you, Suna," I whispered again, caressing her face with a shaking hand.

The employee came back to close the casket. He put a rough hand on my shoulder, silently letting me know that it _was_ time to let her go. I watched as the lid closed and Suna was concealed beneath it. As the click of the latch sounded, I knew I would never see her again. My body suddenly couldn't function right. My knees felt like that were going to give out beneath me, but I was frozen to the spot I was standing.

Suna was gone.

And she wouldn't be coming back. I had lost her.

'_Life is not about how to survive the storm, but how to dance in the rain.'_

Much like the snow, the rain had stopped falling.

_FIN_

. . . . . . . . . . .

Well, I think that's it. Whether you choose to believe me or not, I cried while writing the ending. I really did. This was the last chapter, but stay tuned for the Extras...


	47. EXTRAS

**EXTRAS**

Sorry, the EXTRAS are undergoing some remodeling. They'll be back up soon.


End file.
